More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Exactly what the title says. This is more or less the sequel to Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms. More or less because you can't really have sequels to oneshots. Again, just funny, improbable moments and ought-to-have-been moments that were missing from the books. romance and family! I wish I owned the Sisters Grimm, but I don't. Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are! Another set of drabbles, now without a challenge! So, there are no fixed topics, and there will be various couples, from Basil and Relda to Allison and Parker.

First Kiss

Daphne sighed. Love had come to nearly everyone in her family, yet she was still left out. She had had several boyfriends, but they never got to the kissing stage. She usually dumped them as soon as she found out that they were too ordinary. And now, she began to wonder if she would ever find the person who would "complete her", as Sabrina had put it after she had decided to marry Puck over Bradly. And now, at the Grimm family reunion (Not that the family was big enough that they really needed a reunion. Veronica had simply wanted the whole family gathered together again, and since it was techinically a reunion, that's what she called it.), Daphne just saw her own loneliness more than ever.

She looked over to Puck and Sabrina again. Sabrina was chasing her husband and younger daughter, Emma. It was no doubt that they were happy, forever frozen at 25 and caring for two difficult girls.

Daphne glanced at her mother and father. They had given up aging at about 40, and were as in love as ever. Right now they were feeding each other cake, laughing at their older daughter's unruly family.

Daphne turned her head to her little brother, Basil. No matter how much he had always swore he would be a bacholor forever, he was laughing with Red. Who had known love would blossom between those two. Canis certainly hadn't. He was still shell shocked frrom when the couple had announced they were together. Right now he was frowning at the two, as if he still couldn't believe it. Daphne grinned. Canis was a good father for Red.

Daphne blinked, then turned her head to Uncle Jake. He had never found a second love after Briar, but he had become a happy, light hearted uncle for Alison and Emma, even if he was techincally their geat-uncle.

Daphne looked around at her small family. Someone was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. Something bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be standing here." She turned, smiling.

"No, I'm sorry. The offense was mine." A tall, handsome young man aplogized. He blinked. "Daphne?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him, confused. How had he known her name?

"It's me! Wow, the last time I saw you was at Sabrina's second wedding." The man grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Daphne squinted at him. She thought hard. It came to her. "Pinocchino!" She exclaimed, squeezing his hand back. "Geez, I didn't recognize you. What happened since then? Weren't you done growing at that point?"

"It seems I wasn't done growing, even at time. I never did get why Puck was so mad about growing up until I expirienced it for myself. He must love Sabrina alot." Pinocchino joked.

Daphne laughed. "Come on, Mom probably would like to see you. She wanted her reunion to be a complete success, and so everyone had to show up."

"I know. Puck called me a couple of times to remind me. Seems Veronica threatened him that if I didn't show up, she would want to know how he had pranked me, and whack him with some heavy kitchen appliance. He seemed quite desperate."

Daphne laughed again and led him to her mother.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So, I guess it's time for me to leave." Pinocchino sighed. Daphne sighed with him. It was one in the morning, and the party was not ready to start winding down.

"Do you have to?" She asked, and immediatly regrettedd the question. She sounded like such a little kid.

"Not really. I just wanted to hear you ask." He grinned.

Daphne mock gasped. "How utterly rude!" She teased.

"Isn't it though? Do you think there's anymore of your rosepetal cookies?"

"You like those? Almost no one likes them. Well, except Puck." Daphne asked, surprised.

"I got used to Granny's cooking. Those cookies were the best food that she ever made, excluding the black spagetti, of course."

"I remember you loved that! Once you ate so much that you were sick for three days afterwards!" Daphne giggled.

"Nice to be remembered for my heroic moments." Pinocchino joked.

"Only the best of them." Daphne teased.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Okay, this time, I do have to leave." Pinocchino sighed.

Daphne sighed with him. "See you soon?" She offered.

"Soon." Pinocchino savored the word. He smiled. "Soon." He agreed.

Daphne smiled back.

"Just one thing before I go." Pinocchino leaned down and gave her a quick ppeck on the lips. "Soon." He promised, turning to head back to his car.

Daphne watched his retreating figure. She reached her hand up to her lips, and touched the spot where their lips had made contact. Her first kiss. No way was that it.

"Wait!" She called, hurrying after him. Pinocchino turned.

Daphne grabbed his face and pulled him down. She kissed him, full on the lips.

"Now that's a first kiss." She whispered as they broke apart.

~The Sisters Grimm~

No one voted on my poll, so I just did the drabbles. Feel free to check out my profile! It has the poll, and you can still vote. I don't mind. I can try doing two stories at once.

So what did you think? I felt sorry for Daphne, all the romance goes to Puck and Sabrina, so I did the first chapter on her and Pinocchino. As a note, I do know that Basil was still a bacholer in the second epilogue of the ninth book. It just served my purposes that he would be dating.

Please review!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	2. Zoo and Holding Hands

Zoo

"Mom!" Daphne tore through the Grimm family apartment in New York. "Puck and Uncle Jake just called! Their coming to visit!"

Veronica looked up from her work. "Really? Did they say when?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah. Uncle Jake said in half an hour and Puck said in five." Daphne said.

"Five what?" Veonica asked curiously.

"Five seconds." Daphne answered as a crash came from Sabrina's room, accompanied by a very loud, very enraged sounding yell from Sabrina.

"PUCK!"

Veronica sighed. "When will he learn not to come through her window?"

"Probably when she gives up and quits yelling." Daphne giggled.

"Probably." Veronica sighed. "So why is Jake coming so much later than Puck did?" She inquired, ignoring the crashes and "I'll kill you!"s and "you have to catch me first!"s From upstairs.

"Apparently he wanted to take the subway and get a sandwich. Puck said you would feed him so why bother paying for food?" Daphne grinned.

"What did who say?" Henry asked, coming through the front door, finally returning from work.

"Puck said that we would feed him." Daphne answered.

"No, I can't afford to feed that walking, flying stomach! When they came for Thanksgiving last year, he ate half the food." Henry grumbled. "Hey! Fairy!" He yelled. "Get down here! You too, Sabrina."

Several yells later, both of the teenagers were downstairs.

"Now, let's review the rules for when our relatives come over." Henry sighed. "Daphne first."

"Don't aim Merlin's wand at them, even if they did win Monopoly." She chirped.

"That's rule five." Henry said, and turned to Veronica. "Would you mind refreshing their minds?" He requested.

"Invite them in, and do not immediatly ask if they want to see your new magical items." She replied.

"Very good. Next, Sabrina?" Henry nodded at his older daughter.

"Do ask them if they want anything to drink. Don't have a prank in it." Sabrina grumbled.

"Puck?"

"Don't let Grimm kill you?" He offered.

"No. Daphne, do you want to answer this one?" Henry looked at his younger daughter.

"Umm... Don't let them see the mess in the storage room?"

"Correct. Veronica?"

"If the guest is Puck, don't leave anything mildly Peter Pan related lying out."

"Nice. Sabrina, next one?"

"Whatever you do, do not make public displays of affection. It will get around."

"Good. Are there any more rules?" Henry asked.

"No." The family choursed.

"Good. Now, tomorrow, so that you guys don't destruct the house, why don't you take Basil to the zoo?" Henry said. "Without breaking any of the rules, preferrably."

Daphne and Puck glanced at each other. "Awesome!" They agreed.

Sabrina sighed. "At this point, it doesn't matter what I think, does it?" She asked.

"No." Veronica grinned. "It'll be good for you to get out again. When's the last time you went and had some fun?"

"Last week, when I beat that jock at school at arm wrestling." Sabrina answered promptly.

Puck laughed. "Why were you arm wrestling a jock?" He chortled.

"Because he asked me out, and wouldn't leave me alone. You should've seen his face when I beat him!" She smiled at the memory.

Veronica sighed. Her kids were so not normal. She grinned. She wouldn't have it any other way.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So,what are we going to see first?" Sabrina asked as soon as they were in the zoo gates.

"Everything!" Basil beamed, streatching out his arms in a 'everything' gesture.

Puck laughed. "Of course we'll see everything, Midget." He scooped up the little boy and tickled him. Basil began to thrash, giggling.

Daphne bounced on the tips of her toes. "Can we get started then?" She begged.

Sabrina nodded, and consulted a zoo map. "We're closest to the reptile house. Why don't we go there first?" She suggested.

Daphne wrinkled he nose. "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Basil and Puck said together. "The reptile and monkey houses are the best parts!" Puck grinned.

"You would think that." Sabrina sighed. "Okay. After the reptile house, let's go see the Asian section, since it's next. Is that good with you, Daphne?"

Daphne nodded and smiled. "I want to see the pandas!"

"And we will, after the reptile house!" Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand, swung Basil on to his back, and scooped up Daphne's hand n the hand that was't occupied with Sabrina's. He dragged them to the reptile house, collecting stares along the way, as Sabrina was laughing and trying to kick him at the same time. Daphne giggled with Basil. Who didn't love their wacky family?

~The Sisters Grimm~

"We've been looking at the same lizard for over a half hour! It's time to go see those pandas." Sabrina said.

"Do we have to?" Puck whined. Basil looked up at Sabrina, his eyes pleading.

"Yes." Sabrina ignored their protests, and dragged them outside.

"Yay!' Daphne clapped her hands together, already heading towards the Asian exhibit.

"You'll like it." Sabrina told Basil, who was still perched on Puck's back.

"Or what?" Puck asked, taking Sabrina's hand again.

"Or else." Sabrina threatened. "And why are you holding my hand?" She tried to jerk free.

"Because I can. And what happens if we get seperated? This zoo is too big to simply look around and say "Oh, there they are! Silly me."."

"And so we're letting Daphne run ahead?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. You can't hold her back with a bulldozer. And, besides, She's heading straight to the Asian thingy. I know where she'd be." Puck explained.

"I guess you're right."

"Gee, thanks. The Trickster King is always right."

"Even when he counts to ten?" Sabrina snorted.

"Especially then. See, there she is, looking at the Red Panda."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Yes, I'm sure that lion is not The Cowardly Lion. And the tiger is not The Hungry Tiger." Sabrina grumbled.

"How can you be sure?" Puck asked, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I just am! And let go of my hand already! I notice you still aren't holding Daphne's hand."

"Of course not. That would be weird."

"How so?"

"Well, you're my future wife. Wouldn't be strange if I were holding my sister-in-law's hand?"

Sabrina choked.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So, how was the zoo?" Veronica asked as her children and Puck came in the house.

"Wonderful!" Daphne smiled widely. "There were baby animals every where!"

"Lizards!" Basil beamed. "Hands!" He held up both of his hands.

"Yes, lizards do look like they have hands, don't they?"

"No, Puck, Sabrina hands!"

Verronica looked at Henry, mystified. He shrugged.

"So, Sabrina, Puck? Did you two have fun?" Veronica turned to the two older kids.

"Lots. It was wonderful. I'm going to bed." Sabrina grouched.

Veronica watched her older daughter head upstairs, a slight frown on her face.

"What's the matter with her?" Henry wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Who doesn't love a trip to the zoo?" Puck grinned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Wow! That's the longest chapter I've ever written. So, I'm going to start taking ideas from you, the readers! If you want a chapter about something, review and ask for it. I will try to do most requests, but I probably won't be able to do all.

My brother gave me the idea for this story. Thanks, Little Bro!

I was asked by a guest reviewer why did I make a sequal to Random Things In The Lives Of The Grimms. The reason is that I wrote the other on a challenge. It only seemed fair that it would get its own seperate story. But I was too attached to this kind of writing to give it up now. So, that's the answer.

Write in your suggestions! I can't wait to see what you can come up with!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	3. Park

Park

"Sabrina!" Daphne burst into Sabrina's room.

"What?" The thirteen year old looked up from her sword. She sat at her desk, her math work book open in front of her, pen and paper abandoned.

"What are you doing?" Nine year old Daphne hurried over to the the desk.

"I'm doing math home work, what does it look like?" Sabrina blushed, making an attempt to hide the the sword beneath the desk.

"I don't know, that's why I asked." Daphne grinned.

"I'm polishing this sword. I found it in Mirror's old room, and I liked it."

"Mirror had his own room?" Daphne asked curiously.

"It would appear so. Who else would live in there with a bed, bathroom, thirty different word puzzle books, and "The Everafter's Guide to Taking Over The World"? Not to mention a phone book of Scarlet Hand member's numbers?"

"Two more questions. Is there a such thing as "The Everafter's Guide to Taking Over The World"? And, why did he have a phone book of his members' numbers?"

"The guide book was actually full of self-therapy lessons. Apparently, even the leader of The Scarlet Hand has mental problems."

"Who would have guessed?" Puck flew into the room.

"And the phone book I can't really explain." Sabrina continued, ignoring the fairy boy's comment.

"Oh, yeah! Sabrina, can you walk me to the park?" Daphne asked.

"What brought that up?" Sabrina blinked.

"Well, I saw Puck, and we all know how much he loves to play. And play reminded me that Mom and Dad said that I could go to the park if you would walk me there." Daphne explained.

"Maybe later. I have to do my homework." Sabrina turned back to her home work.

"But it wasn't so important when you were taking care of the sword. Besides, it's Friday! You have all weekend."

Puck looked up from Sabrina's bookshelf. "You know, Grimm, you're turning into a regular old fossil. You should go with us."

"With who?"

"With me and Daphne. You didn't seriously think I would pass up the chance to go some where fun, did you?" Puck grinned.

"How do you know it's fun?" Sabrina desperately tried to get out of it one last time.

"Marshmellow said so, and your expression just told me everything. So, we're all going!" Puck crossed over the room to the window and opened it.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled, and started to get up from her chair.

"Hay is for horses, Grimm." The boy jumped out the window and spread his wings out. "Youu coming?" He asked, streatching his hand out for Daphne to take.

"I don't think so. You two can go together." Sabrina turned back to her math homework.

"Really? You mean that we can go cause chaos, and no one will make us stop?" Puck's eyes lit up. "We can go prank Charming, egg the library, and all sorts of mischief?" Puck winked at Daphne as Sabrina went pale.

Daphne giggled, and played along with Puck. "Sure! Of course we can, we have no supervision. No responsible people to keep us from pranking anyone and everything!" She winked at Puck as Sabrina sighed and stood up.

"Why is it always me?" She sighed, and reached for her jacket.

"Because, it's your job to keep us out of trouble!" Daphne grinned as Sabrina took Puck's hand, and hoisted herself out the window.

"As was stated above." Puck smirked, making sure both girls were secure before starting off for the park.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Daphne grinned as Puck set the sisters down on the ground.

"What's a merry-go-round?" Puck asked, eyeing the swings.

"You don't even know that?" Sabrina asked incredously.

"Nope. So what is it, oh All- Knowing One?" Puck smirked.

"It's a wheel that turns round and round, with people sitting on it." Daphne explained.

"Wow, Daphne. Great description, I can see it so clearly now." Sabrina laughed.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at her sister. "You explain it, then."

"I don't intend to explain it. I'll show him." Sabrina began walking towards the ill-described object. Puck and Daphne ran ahead, and sat down in the middle of the circle.

"Wow. This is so much fun, Marshmellow. I can't believe I didn't know what it was." Puck stood up to get off, after sitting for the ten seconds it took Sabrina to walk over.

Daphne grinned at Sabrina. Sabrina set her hand on one of the bars.

"Oh, it isn't that fun." She smirked. "Until you do this!" She pushed hard, and set it spinning.

"Whoa!" Puck sat down hard. "Ouch." He rubbed his injured backside.

"Isn't it fun?" Sabrina grinned maliciously, setting the merry-go-round faster.

"Not really. What did I ever do to you, Grimm?" The fairy boy asked, his voice distorted by the wind.

"Do you want the list?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Sabrina, we want to go swing!" Daphne bounced up to her sister, who was sitting on one of the benchs.

"So go." Sabrina replied.

"No, we want to do it with you." Daphne grabbed Sabrina's arm and hauled her over to the swings.

"Why?" Sabrina asked as Daphne pushed her into a swing.

"Because." Daphne took the swing next to her.

"Great."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Grimm, can you push us on the merry-go-round again?" Puck asked the blonde girl sitting on the bottom of the slide.

"Again? How many times are you riding that thing?" Sabrina didn't move.

"This is the last time, then we'll leave you alone, I promise." Daphne popped up next to Puck.

"We will?" Puck asked, obviously surprised.

"We will." Daphne confirmed. "But if you don't come push us, we'll tell Mom you were polishing a sword while you were supposed to be doing homework."

"Fine." Sabrina grumbled, standing up.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Sabrina, come use the monkey bars!" Daphne tried to get her sister up and moving.

"If I do, can we go home?"

"Yeah, it's almost supper time anyway." Puck flew over.

"I guess." Sabrina consented. She jogged over to the monkey bars,and grasped the highest one that she could take. Making sure she had a good grip, she kicked off, and used her momentum to swing her feet to the next bar. She let her hand go, and swung to grasp the next bar.

"Wow!" Daphne gasped.

"Ungh." Sabrina grunted, and flipped around to take the next bar. She kept going until she had got the last bar.

"Can we go now?" She asked dropping to the ground.

"Sure!" Daphne chirped, and looked over to Puck. "Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Sure. I think I can smell chicken and potatoes from here." Puck swooped up both girls.

"You can smell it this far away?" Sabrina asked, the wind blowing her hair into herr face.

"Of course. It's food, isn't it?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So how was the park, kids?" Veronica asked as the kids trooped into the kitchen.

"I'm going to install one in my room!" Puck smiled.

Sabrina groaned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

So, I'm taking suggestions for these one-shots! Drop a line, ask for a chapter. I would love to hear your ideas!

Once again, special thanks to my little brother, who came up with the park idea!

Ask for different people then just Puck and Sabrina, too. I need other ideas, for anything from young Granny Relda to Emma!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	4. Disney Land

Disney Land

"Mom, I'm really glad you invited us, but you know we don't do this kind of thing." Sabrina Goodfellow told her mother over the phone.

"Sabrina, that's why we're inviting you. The kids never get to do that kind of thing, and I'm sure they'd love it. I wanted to take you girls to Disney Land how many times, but we couldn't afford it." Veronica explained to her oldest child.

"Yes, I know. And you and Dad just won the lottery, and this is what you want to do with the money. I know. But, Mom, this seems to be a really, really bad idea to me." Sabrina rubbed her forehead.

"Sweetie, I know you want the kids introduced to the real stories, and to learn real history. But how much harm can one week do?" Veronica tried to reason with Sabrina.

"I don't want to know." Sabrina grumbled.

"Don't want to know what?" Puck asked, coming through the kitchen door. "I'm home, by the way." He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"I don't want to know how much trouble a trip to Disney Land will cause later in life for the girls." Sabrina explained, then turned back to the phone. "Yeah, Puck just came home."

"Really? Can I talk to him?" Veronica asked, sounding eager.

"I guess. Don't try to talk him into anything." Sabrina grinned, and handed the phone to Puck. "Mom." She mouthed at him.

Puck took the phone. "Hello?"

Sabrina watched his face carefully.

"Yeah, she just told me."

Sabrina didn't blink. If she did, she might miss an emotion flitting over her husband's face.

"Yeah, I think the girls would love it, but Sabrina wants them to know the truth, and nothing else." Puck blinked, a bit of wariness coloring his face. "Of course they've seen Disney movies."

Sabrina groaned. Puck might be on her side on this, but how could she explain that the movies had been at the doctor's office annd friends' houses?

"I don't think it would hurt. They've already seen the movies, right?" Puck looked defeated. "Uh-huh. Sure. We'd love to go. Thanks. Mmm-hmm. Bye."

Puck hung up the phone, and turned to his wife. Sabrina glared at him.

"What? She used logic and argument, and over-powered me!" He defended himself.

Sabrina shook her head. "Great. Let's go tell the girls that we're going to Disney Land." She grimaced.

Puck laughed. "Only you would make that face about vacation."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Wow!" Emma gasped, pressing her nose up against the airplane window. "This is so cool!"

Sabrina smiled at the six year old. She had her doubts, but the girls were really excited to be going to the mouse house.

"Mom, when are we going to be there?" Allison asked, twisting around in her seat to see her mother.

"Probably in two more hours." Sabrina answered.

"You know, this is kind of redundant." Puck whispered in Sabrina's ear.

"Hmm?"

"I coulld fly there in about three hours, but we're taking a six hour flight. Second class." Puck complained.

"I know. But how would we explain it to the girls? Besides, you're the one who gave in." Sabrina muttered.

"I'm telling you, Grimm, how much harm can it do? It'll be fun." Puck tried to reassure her for the forteenth time.

"I know. I just hope it won't hurt anything." Sabrina sighed.

"Oh, come on, Grimm. You and Marshmellow knew basically nothing when you started the family business. Look how well it turned out. A little warped fairy-tale won't hurt anything." Puck reasoned.

"I suppose not." Sabrina sighed again, and curled up against her husband. "But if it does, you're taking all of the blame."

"Fair enough." Puck smiled, hugging his very own Grimm.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Mom! Where are we going?" Emma asked her mother, from her position on her father's shoulders.

"We're going to the hotel, and then we're going to go to Disney Land." Sabrina explained, holding Allison's hand in one hand, and Puck's hand in the other.

"Yay!" Both girls squealed.

Sabrina winced. She could already feel the bad effects coming charging apon her small family. All except Puck.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. "It's only one week."

"What are you whispering about?" Allison asked.

"Oh, just how happy we'll be to see the whole family." Sabrina made an effort to smile at herr daughter.

"Uh-huh. That's why you had to whisper. Tell the truth." Allison skipped beside Sabrina.

Sabrina gapedd at Allison, then turned to Puck, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Hey, it came frrom your side of the family." He managed to get out.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Grandma!" Emma squealed and hurled herself at the dark-haired woman.

"Hey there!" Veronica hugged her grandchild.

"Hi, Grandma!" Allison pulled her hand out of her mother's and joined her sister in hugging their grandmother.

"Hi, Alli!" Veronica worked one arm free from Emma's death grip and pulled her older granddaughter closer.

"What, no hugs for me?" Henry asked, mocking offense.

"Of course there's hugs for you, too!" Alli let go off her grandmother and turned to hug her grandfather.

"Now that's appreciation!" Henry grinned, hugging Allison back.

"Still so affectionate, Alli?" Daphne laughed. "I wonder how long she's going to stay lie that, with parents like that."

She jerked her thumb in the direction of Puck and Sabrina.

Puck laughed while Sabrina mock-glared at her sister.

"I never know what you guys are talking about. I only remember Sabrina as a nice big sister." Basil said, frowning slightly.

The whole family burst into laughter.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Mom, I want to visit Cinderella's castle!" Emma bounced up and down beside her mother.

Sabrina smiled, allowing herself to be caught up in her family's excitement. "Sure, Sweetie. But first we have to go to Splash Mountain, because it's Basil's turn to pick."

"Okay!"

Sabrina shook her head in amazement. If she had said this at home, Emma would have had a tantrum.

"Hey, Sabrina! You and Dilemma want to ride in my log?" Basil called.

"Sure. Puck always rocks the thing whenever we get on this kind of thing." Sabrina got in beside him, and made sure Emma was strapped in behind them.

"And don't call me Dilemma!" Emma pouted.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Mom, is that really how it happened?" Allison asked as the family left the Seven Dwarf's Cottage.

Sabrina squirmed.

"Absolutely." Daphne cut in. "Have you seen the movie yet?"

"Uh-huh. At my friend Amy's house. Mom doesn't let us have Disney movies. Sh says that they're misleading." Allison replied.

"Does she?" Daphne raised her eyebrow at Sabrina.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Grandma, will you go into the Mouse House with me?" Emma asked.

"Sure, kiddo. Let's go see the Original Disney Character! Not based off of anything else." Veronica grinned at Puck and Sabrina's grateful smiles.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Last day, girls!" Sabrina woke up her kids and husband.

"Wow, Grimm. For someone who didn't want to go in the first place, you sure are enthusiatic." Puck grumbled, sitting up.

"Disney Land starts to get to anyone." Sabrina smiled.

"Especially you." Puck mumbled, looking around for his jeans.

"What was that?" Sabrina called.

"Nothing!" Puck answered.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Bye, Grandma!" Allison called, waving one last time as the Goodfellows got ready to board the plane.

Veronica waved back. "See you soon!" She yelled back. "Tell Emma I said good bye!"

Puck balanced Emma on one shoulder and waved. "Will do!" He promised. Emma snored.

"Home." Sabrina sighed contentedly. "I hate Disney Land." She grumbled.

Allison started humming The Beauty And The Beast opening song.

"It's so cool that Disney tells the real stories!" She gushed.

Sabrina groaned. She would have a hard time getting into those twos' heads that Disney told lies. Especially after the trip to Disney Land.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Quick shout out to Cynthia Darling for the chapter suggestion! I did not forget my other request, I just wanted to do this first.

Remember, I take requests. Request just about anything, but keep it K+.

Thank you to all reviewers! I love feedback, even if this wasn't my best chapter.

'Til Next Chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	5. Family Heritage

Family Heritage

"Mom, what am I?" Allison asked.

"You're a fairy princess." Sabrina choked.

"I don't want to be a fairy princess!" Allison cried.

"Wait, if she's a fairy princess, so am I?" Emma asked.

Sabrina cringed and nodded.

"OMG!" Emma started doing a little tap-dance.

"Well, girls, you know a little bit about the brothers Grimm, right?" Sabrina started.

"You mean the fairy tale guys with the weird stories that you read to us before bed?" Emma interupted.

"Yes." Sabrina nodded, glad that they were catching on so fast.

Allison forgot her horror at being a fairy princess for a moment. "The guys with the depressing stories? I thought fairy-tales were supposed to be sweet and romantic, but you ruined it with them." She bobbed up against the ceiling, and almost hit her head.

Sabrina nodded again. "Yes, them. Anyway, the stories they wrote and collected weren't just stories to make kids stay in bed at night. The 'fairy-tales' and 'legends' they collected were real life, true to the core."

Allison snorted. "Tell another one, Mom. What I don't see is how this has anything todo with this!" Allison gestured to the pink wings on her back, which kept her floating and almost hitting her head.

"Shh!" Emma demanded. "I want to hear this!"

"You-" Allison started.

"Girls, stop it! Do you want me to continue or not?" Sabrina shushed them.

Downstairs, they heard the door open. "Grimm, girls, I'm home!" Puck yelled. "Where are you?"

"Wait a minute! Your name, Grimm. Is that as in Jacob and Wilhem Grimm? The Brothers Grimm?" Allison asked, blinking.

"Yes." Sabrina answered. "We're up here. We have a bit of a situation." Sabrina called down to the fairy.

"What kind of situation?" Puck started up the stairs.

"Mom! It's more than just a 'situation'!" Allison protested.

"If Parker asked you out again, you're too young." Puck said, now at the top of the stairs, and about to come in.

"Oh, believe me, it's way better than that!" Emma grinned.

"You mean way worse than that!" Allison cried.

"What, did he- OH MY GOSH!" Puck grinned, and set down his briefcase, looking up at his floating daughter.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction." Sabrina sighed.

"But this is great!" Puck continued to grin.

"No, it isn't!" Allison protested. "I'm turning into a bug, and Mom just told me fairy-tales are real!"

"Really, she can shape shift already?" Puck turned excitedly to his wife.

"No, Stink Face. She thinks that the wings are part of being a bug." Sabrina explained.

"Oh. Well, Alli, I'm coming up to get you." Puck looked slightly disappointed, but was still smiling like Christmas had come three months early.

"Do you mean you're going to get a ladder?" Allison asked hopefully.

"What? No. That would take too much time when I could just do this!" Puck let his wings out and fluttered them. "Ahh, that feels good." He stretched the pink wings, identical to his daughter's.

"Great! Now Mom is spouting nonsense, and turning into a bug runs in the family!" Allison looked hysterical, and ready to cry.

"Turning into a tarantula? That comes later. Want a demonstration?" Puck was still grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"Yes!" Emma shouted.

"NO!" Allison yelled.

"Puck, don't you think you should get Allison off the ceiling first? I know you're really excited about this, but now is not the time." Sabrina stepped in.

"Excited about what? His oldest daughter can sprout bug wings?" Allison was about to cry.

"No. He doesn't have to hide anything anymore." Sabrina explained carefully.

"Like being a bug?" Allison asked.

"No, like being the King of Farie, Puck from A Midsummer's Night Dream, and being an everafter." Sabrina listed.

"What's an everafter?" Emma asked, watching her father show Allison how to fly over to her bed and drop safely onto the softness.

"An everafter is more or less a fairy tale character." Sabrina told her. "Puck, maybe just get her down, rather than show Alli how to do loop-the-loops?" She called.

"I guess." Puck was still grinning. "Okay, Alli. Just tell your wings to pull in, like you tell your hand to text Parker. I'll catch you."

"Are you sure? The floor looks awful far away." Allison looked completely uncertain.

"Absolutely. I used to fly both your mother and her sister around town. I can probably hold my fourteen year old girl. Now tell your wings to come in." Puck commanded.

Allison's wings folded in, and she dropped like a rock into her father's outstretched arms.

"You have alot of explaining to do." She said as soon as she was safely on the ground.

"Don't we though." Sabrina muttered under her breath. "Okay, everyone in the family room." She told her small family.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Okay. We're all in the family room. Like we're about to play a game. Like I don't have wings. Like you haven't lied to us for years." Allison said from her position on the couch.

"But with hot chocolate!" Emma pointed out, sitting opposite her sister, cradling a mug of the dark brown liquid.

"Because hot chocolate fixes everything!" Puck plopped down beside his wife, who was cuddling her own cup of hot chocolate, staring into it like it might hold the answers to the questions the girls were surely about to ask her.

"So, as a recap, I have wings. Fairy tales are supposedly real. And Mom and Dad have been hiding the truth for years." Allison brought them all up to date.

"Yes to all of the above." Sabrina said.

"I don't understand." Emma piped up. "How could fairy tales be real? And why does Allison have wings, and I don't?"

"I can tell you the second one, but your mother will have to answer the first question." Puck smiled at his daughter. "Wings come at birth for pure fairies. You two are only half fairy, so they are probably just showing up once you hit puberty."

"As for the second, fairy tales are real. Magic does exist, it just became exclusive and a legend when humans started abusing the power, and bearing grudges to everafters for living forever." Sabrina explained. "We are descendants of the Brothers Grimm. You are the last in the line."

"As one of the few and far in between humans who knew about everafters, Wilhem Grimm took a boatload of everafters to the New Land, America. There, he purchased a five mile square piece of land for the newly relocated everafters to build a town on."

"As time went on, the everafters began to leave the little town and cause trouble in other parts of America. Wilhem couldn't let this continue, so he went to the most powerful witch in the world, who had come with them to America. He asked her to build a magic barriar around the town so that humans could come and go, while everafters were trapped. The witch agreed, if Wilhem agreed to stay in the town the rest of his life. In addition, there had to always be a Grimm inside the barriar, or else it would fall and the everafters would get out."

Sabrina paused to sip her hot chocolate.

"Go on!" Emma urged.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sabrina laughed. "So for over two hundred years, the everafters were stuck in the tiny town, with at least one Grimm at all times. The everafters opened shops and started businesses. The Grimms became detectives for the everafter community, each generation writing journals to document their history and stories."

"Then, twenty-six years ago, two little girls, by the last name of Grimm, who lived in New York lost their parents. The couple had just disapeared, leavind behind the girls."

"For more than a year, the girls were bounced from foster home to foster home, each one with its own brand of crazy. The girls grew strong from their expiriences, and the older one became slow to trust or believe anyone. Then, one day, a little old lady adopted them. The older girl was sure the old lady was nuts, especially when the woman told them they were descendants of the Brothers Grimm, and that fairy tales were real. Eventually, both girls realized the lady was telling the truth, and that the woman was their grandmother."

"So, both little girls were introduced to the everafter world, and the family business, just as a group of everafters were rising. This group wanted to control the world. To do this, they had to get out of the barriar. To do that, they had to kill the Grimms. Lucky for the Grimms, many of the everafters in the town were on their side, and wanted to keep the world safe. Together with the Grimms, they hoped to stop the threat."

"The two girls were caught up in the middle of this, looking for their parents. When they finally found them, there was no joyful reunion, despite the fact that it had been two years since they had seen each other. The father wanted to get away from all this trouble, and go back to New York, where he thought it was safe."

"In the end, though, the family stayed in the town, and tried to defeat the revoltors. People were killed on both sides, but the humans would never know. The mayor, a member of the group had run them all off with ridiculous taxes a few months before."

"So a war was going on. The girls were confused and sad, because the leader of the uprising had been a close friend. But it got worse. Suddenly, the girls, only twelve and eight years old, were in a prophecy. The prophecy said they would save the world. The older girl would raise an army against the threat, while the younger girl would start a coven of witches. No one, not even the girls thought they could pull this off. But against all odds, they won. A family friend had turned the family into everafters by writing them into a huge book, which held all the fairy tales ever written. The end. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you mention me?" Puck asked, slightly offended.

"You weren't that important." Sabrina explained.

"Hey! I was the guidiance counsuler! I snapped you out of it, and made you take action!" Puck said.

"Wait, who were the girls?" Allison asked.

"They were your aunt Daphne and me." Sabrina answered.

"You defeated an army?" Emma was obiviously incredulous.

"Well, me and a bunch of other people." Sabrina shifted uncomfortably.

"Who was the group?" Allison asked.

"Believe it or not, they called themselves the Scarlet Hand."

"How did you become an everafter?" Emma bounced up and down, almost spilling her not-so-hot chocolate.

"I didn't really get all the details, but the family friend recorded all of our names in the magic book, along with our family business." Sabrina smiled.

"So you're all fairy tale characters?"

"Yep." Puck spoke up this time.

"Wow." Emma sat back. "Who was the family friend?"

"It was Mr. Canis." Sabrina remembered.

"And this is all real? Not a single lie?" Allison was incredulous.

"Every word." Sabrina promised.

"Wow." Emma said again.

"Last question. Why didn't you tell us before? We could have handled this. We could have avoided this all together!" Allison demanded.

Puck looked over at Sabrina. Sabrina looked at him.

"We weren't sure. I wanted you to be able to know to keep this secret to yourselves. I was told about the family business when I was 11. I thought it might be easier if you were older than I was." Sabrina sighed. "It looks like I was wrong."

"No. You were wrong. But, you know what? I forgive you. That is, if you aren't holding back anymore stuff I should know."

"Nope." Sabrina and Puck choroused.

"You know everything." Sabrina smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise. You know all of the family heritage, and we promise there isn't anything else." Sabrina grinned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Oops! I made a very embarassing mistake. Last chapter was suggested by a guest, but this one was requestedd by Cynthia Darling! I'm so sorry to both of you. But I have a thank you for both of you anyway!

So, that's it in news. Oh, wait! I know I just said this a few chapters ago, but this is officialluy the longest chapter I have ever written.

'Til Next Chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	6. Leaf Raking

Leaf Raking

It was a normal day in the Grimm household. Basil trying out new words, Daphne and Red comparing music, and the inevitable fight between Puck and Sabrina.

"I can't believe you told Chase I'm a slime ball!" Sabrina yelled.

"You can't believe I told the truth?" Puck sounded pleased with himself.

"I can't believe you lied like that to my best friend!" Sabrina corrected him.

"He's your best friend? Wow, you have low standards." Puck was smirking.

"Urgh!"

"Come on, make that noise again! I need to record it for my ringtone."

"What?"

"My phone. I need a good ringtone." Puck explained, as if though to a toddler. He held up a plastic toy phone.

"That's not a cell phone! It's a plastic, candy-filled fraud! Just like you, Peter Pan!" Sabrina made the worst insult possible. The entire family, all downstairs, in perfect hearing range of the fight, froze.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Smoke was literally coming out of Puck's ears.

"I called you Peter Pan, you dressed in green, flying, "I'll-never-grow-up" fairy!" Sabrina yelled back.

Downstairs, Veronica turned to Granny Relda. "Uh-oh." Was all she said before the explosion really broke out.

"You whiny baby!" Puck was almost growing in rage.

"Immature Fairy-Boy!" Whunk! Sabrina punched Puck in the stomach. That is, she tried to.

Puck dodged, and pushed out his wings. "You'll regret this!"

"Yeah, right! You sound like the hero in a superhero comic! Dumb and ugly!"

Puck's rage surpassed any limits anyone ever though he might have. He flew right over Sabrina, grabbed her arm, and shot out of a near-by window. Veronica saw them going out the window and grabbed her coat.

"Henry! Sabrina and Puck are going towards the woods!"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Let go of me!" Sabrina screamed.

"You want let go of?" Puck asked, the rage in his eyes starting to calm. Their natural mischievious light started to return.

"Yes! I mean, no. Not here." Sabrna noticed the change in the tone of his voice.

"Kids!" Veronica ran over to where Puck was hovering, followed by Henry. "Stop that! You two, honestly."

Henry frowned. "I don't know what to do with you two. You're always fighting, and never getting along. I would have expected more from either of you."

Sabrina gaped at them. This wasn't her fault. She was innocent. Sabrina opened her mouth to protest.

"Not a word." Veronica was unusually strict.

"You two are going to go home and rake the entire yard. If you can do it without fighting, I won't give you any more chores. But if you fight... Well, I'm sure there is something else you can do." Henry ordered.

"But-" Sabrina protested.

"What? You expect The Trickster King to work!" Puck asked incredously.

"I expect it and you will do it." Henry laid down the law.

"But-" Puck started.

"No buts. Get to work." Veronica commanded.

Henry and Veronica turned back to the house and started walking.

"Great." Sabrina rubbed the back over neck with her free hand.

"I know. Who does your dad think he is?"

"He thinks he's my dad, and I wasn't talking about that. I wanted to know when you'd let me down so that we could get started." Sabrina glowered up at the hovering fairy, who still held on to her arm.

"Oh."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Puck, get to work. We can't go into the house until we're done." Sabrina told off the fairy boy.

"Well then, you'd better get to work." Puck smirked, leaning up against his rake.

Sabrina gaped at him, trying to find the words to express her rage.

"Nice fish impression, Grimm. Now get back to work." Puck ran a hand through his hair, apparently oblivious to the fire he had just thown gas on.

"You lazy, inconsiderate fairy!" Were the first words that Sabrina was able to summon.

"Yeah, so?" Puck didn't even look alarmed.

"UGHHH!"

"Would you wait to express your anger until I had a recorder!" Puck shook his head.

Sabrina dropped her rake and tackled the annoying fairy.

"Oof!" All the air left Puck's lungs as Sabrina smashed headlong into him, throwing them both backwards into the leaf pile that Sabrina had just finished.

"You stupid fairy!" Sabrina screeched, sitting on Puck's chest, pummling him overr and over.

"Ouch, Grimm. That hurts." Puck cringed as Sabrina's fist nailed him again in the chest.

"It had better!"

~The Sisters Grimm~

From inside the house, Veronica and Henry watched the fight, or Sabrina's game of 'Kill Puck'.

Veronica sighed, and turned to her husband.

"I hope you didn't want any actual raking done." Was all she said, before turning back to see the end of the fight.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Yeah, yeah. I know. This chapter was short and lousy, and so far most of my chapters have been about Sabrina and Puck. Believe me, I know better than anyone. I just wantd to get an update out fast, since NO ONE reviewed my last chapter. Geez, I write an extra long, good chapter, and there are no reviews. Nice to be apprieciated.

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. It's just been a long, hard couple of days, and I'm tired. I really don't deserve readers like you. I'm really sorry.

As a side note, I need future chapter suggestions! Honorable mentions in your suggested chapter, and a really big thank you!

Well, no more stuff in my system to get out, and I need to get to bed.

'Til Next Chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	7. Wedding

Wedding

"It's an angel!" The minister gasped.

"Hardly." Sabrina muttered.

"Hi, Stinky." Puck said with a smirk.

Sabrina couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Hey, Fairy Boy." She retorted, still grinning like all of her dreams had just come true. Which they might have, in that instant.

"Sabrina, honey. No offense, but who is this flying, umm, fairy?" Bradly tapped Sabrina's shoulder.

Puck didn't wait for Sabrina to make any introductions. "I'm the Light of Loafers, The Guidance to Those on the Wrong Side of The Tracks, The King of Wrong-doers, The-"

"He's Robin Goodfellow." Sabrina cut Puck off, mid-selfpraise.

"Hey, Grimm! I was just getting warmed up!" Puck protested, landing on the altar, and sitting down.

"Yeah, well now you can cool down." Sabrina teased.

"So, what are you doing in that get-up?" Puck asked, completely ignoring the screaming, stampeding weding guests on the groom's side of the church.

"Oh." The smile wiped itself from Sabrina's face. "Yeah, about that."

Bradly stepped in. "Sabrina and I are getting married today. I'm Bradly Richardson." He explained, extending his hand towards the fairy still firmly seated on the altar.

"Wait, who's marrying who?" Puck asked, blinking.

"Bradly and I are getting married." Sabrina explained, her insides twisting.

"Whoa! Hold the horses here! You're getting married to this dweeb?" Puck turned to Badly for a second. "No offense intended."

Sabrina nodded, although her mind was desperately yelling at her to say no, no she wasn't marrying anyone today.

"Didn't we cover this when you were twelve? We were meant for each other! The future said so! You said so! Daphne said so! For Pete's sake, an apple said so!" Puck tried to reason with Sabrina.

"Okay, first, what apple told you we were meant to be? And, we did cover it. The future changes." Sabrina tried to defend herself.

"The future might change, but you don't! Peoples' nature does not change! If at twelve we were told we were suppose to be, why can't it be at twenty-five?"

"Because, Puck! I need Bradly! He's wonderful, he's caring, kind, and he's rooted."

"Rooted?"

"He's my rock. I need him, he keeps me sane against all this craziness!" Sabrina defended herself.

"Is this what it's about? He's normal? That's what makes him special? That he's not special?" Puck looked ready to rip out his own hair.

Bradly looked confused. "Who are you?" He asked Puck, again.

Both Sabrina andd Puck ignored him.

"Yes! In all the craziness that happens in my life, why shouldn't I want normal and predictable?" Sabrina sounded almost hysterical.

"Because you're not normal! You never were normal! That's what being a Grimm, an everafter, someone who knows the trruth about fairy tales and lives out that life, means!"

"Gee, thanks. I know I'm not normal! I don't want to be normal anymore. I want to pretend to be normal! It isn't the same thing."

"Than why pretend? Why not leave Bozo, and come with me?" Puck turned to Bradly again. "No offense, Bozo."

"I don't know, because you were gone for ten freaking years? Because you never came to see me, or called, or emailed, or sent a postcard? Because you never talked to any of us, your family?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I lost track of time, and it happens when you live for four thousand , don't make the worst mistake of your life."

"What?"

"Please, don't marry him. I love you so much, can't you see it? I came to see you today. I didn't know it was your wedding, I didn't even know you were seeing some one. Come to think of it, I didn't know the year." Puck was pleading, something that only happened when he really wanted a cookie.

Sabrina blinked, all of her defenses down.

"Please, Sabrina, don't listen to him. I love you. I wanted you to love me back. And you did. That's why we were getting married today, wasn't it?" Bradly touched Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Bradly." She choked, and twisted the ring off of her left finger. She handed it to him. "I'm so sorry. I wanted this so much, but I can't have it. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Bradly's face hardened. He spun on his heel, and marched out the door.

"So, that went well." Puck rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't even get me started on you!" Sabrin rounded on him. "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just threw away my wedding for a fairy who can't even show up on time to say 'I object'."

Puck slid off the altar. "I'm sorry, but does it help if I say I'm not sorry?" He leaned over, and kissed Sabrina.

They broke apart.

"A little." Sabrina admitted grudgingly.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So, let me get this straight," Veronca said, helping Sabrina out of her wedding dress. "While we were making sure we forgetful-dusted all the humans, you and Bradly broke up, and you and Puck went back together. Am I right?"

Sabrina nodded. "That's about all of the details." She admitted while Red undid her hair.

"And Puck for some reason had a ring in his pocket, and proposed as soon as you told Bradly you didn't want him?" Veronica continued, putting the wdding dress on a hanger.

Sabrina nodded, and pulled on the sundress she had been wearing before getting dressed for her wedding.

"And Daphne was so excited that we had to pry her hand out of her mouth, and take her to the doctor." Red added.

"Yes, let's not forget that." Daphne said, looking down at her heavily bandaged hand sadly. She was sitting in a corner, arranging the wedding bouquets in some vases.

"And when are you two getting married?" Veronica asked.

"In six months." Sabrina said, wiping make-up off of her face.

"So soon?" Daphne asked, looking up from her floral arranging.

"Yeah. Puck wanted to be married as soon as possible. And this ought to be plenty of time to plan a wedding, right?" Sabrina was anxious.

"Sabrina, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Veronica bent over her daughter, and looked her in the eyes.

"Absolutely." Sabrina didn't blink. This time, she was certain.

~The Sisters Grimm~

6 months later:

Outside of the church where Sabrina and Puck would be married, Daphne turned to her father.

"Geez, Dad. Why are you so stiff?" She asked. "Do you still not like Puck?"

"I like Puck enough, now. It would appear that he has grown up somewhat. I'm just worried that Sabrina will change her mind again. I don't know how many times I'll be able to handle walking her down the aisle." Henry explained, relaxing slightly.

"Trust me, Dad. This is the last time." Daphne reassured her father, smiling.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Lift your arms up." Veronica commanded.

Sabrina obediantly held up her arms, her eyes firmly closed.

Veronica slid the dress over her daughter's head and stepped back to admire.

"Can I look now?" Sabrina asked. "I really wish I hadn't let you guys pick out the dress without ever letting me see it before hand."

"No, you can't look yet." Red answered, her tone of voice clearly indicating she was smiling. "I have to put your veil on you, and do make-up."

"Yes to the veil, no to the make-up." Sabrina protested.

"Why?" Red asked, putting down the foundation and picking up the veil.

"No particular reason." Sabrina blushed, her eyes still shut.

Red carefully inserted the veil's comb underneath Sabrina's hair bun.

"Are you done?" Sabrina asked again, impatient to see the dres that her sister, adoptive sister, mother, and mother-in-law had picked out.

"In a minute." Titiana walked into the room, holding a small, mahogany box. "Don't let her look yet." She commanded Veronica and Red.

Titiana carefully opened the box, and took a beautiful diamond tiara from the nest of blue silk inside of it. Carefully, she inserted the declicate piece of jewelery into Sabrina's hair.

Titiana glanced at the other two women. "Wait until Daphne gets here." Veronica suggested.

"Wait until who's here?" Daphne hurried in. "I had to comfort Dad, keep Puck from peeking, and-" She stopped. "Wow." She breathed. "You look fabulous!" She told her sister.

"That's what they keep telling me, but I'm not allowed to look." Sabrina grumbled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can look now." Veronica spun Sabrina to face a mirror.

Sabrina opened her eyes. She blinked. She looked at the other four. She blinked.

"Wow."

"That's it? Wow? You're kidding, right? You do like it?" Daphne asked anxiously.

Sabrina nodded, still gaping at her reflection. "How did you pick it?" She asked gesturing to the dress.

"Well, your last one was vanilla colored, and Titiana said that all farie royalty wore whit dresses, even the ones who were marrying in. I knew that you like wearing fancy dreses for special occasions, Red picked out the bead work, and Mom chose the design." Daphne explained.

"It's perfect." Sabrina smiled.

"And the veil was mine from my wedding." Veronica added.

"The tiara is a family heirloom, to be worn by all queens of Farie. At least, that's the plan. So far, you are our second queen." Titiana gestured to the silver and diamond head piece.

"We didn't really have any meaningful family pieces to pass down, so Daphne and I got you the flowers." Red smiled, pointing to the large, purple boquet on the dressing table.

"Can I come in now?" Henry rapped on the door.

"Sure." Veronica called.

Henry stepped in. "Wow."

"How come that's all anyone can say?" Veronica grouched.

"Because it sums it all up." Red explained.

Henry kept staring at his daughter.

"Henry, not to be rude, but what are you here for?" Titiana asked.

"Oh! Right. The priest wanted to let you know that it's time to start." Henry snappedd out of it.

"Lovely." Titiana said. "Shall we go down together?" She asked Veronica.

"Sure. Let's leave the bridal party to get down the aisles themselves." Veronica smiled at Sabrina. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom." Sabrina called.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" She asked her father.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Puck literally swept Sabrina off her feet, and planted a kiss on her lips.

When they resurfaced for air, the whole congregation cheered.

Sabrina took Puck's hand. "We're married." She whispered.

"Well, yeah, Grimm! What did you think this was all about?" Puck smirked.

"It's Goodfellow now." Sabrina grinned.

"Nah, I like Grimm better for a pet name."

~The Sisterrs Grimm~

The reception was held in The Golden Egg. Mama was kept busy all night with drink requests. Every everafter in New York, and quite a few from out of town showed up to celebate and offer congratulations.

Sabrina surveyed the scene contendly. Her family was all here, and she was married. She couldn't get enough of that. She was finally married to the ma of both her reams and nightmears. It was almost like a fairy tale. Scratch that, it was a fairy tale. Her very own fairy tale, complete with happily ever after.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, everyone! Wow! Last chapters reviews were huge. Thank you every one.

This was a request by two guests. One asked for more Puckabrina, and the other asked for a wedding. Of course, a weding counts as Puckabrina, right? If it doesn't, nothing will.

I have a request to make of all guests. If you request a future chapter, please enter a name into the box above where you type the review. This will ensure everyone knows who the guest who requested the chapter is.

Once again, I take most chapter suggestions! If you want to see a chapter, or certain subject, all you have to do is ask, and I will get to it as soon as possible.

Thank you again to all my previous chapter reviewers!

'Til next chapter -The Irish Lass 


	8. Date

Date

Daphne grinned. It was a beautiful summer day, and she and Sabrina were heading to Granny Relda's house.

Granny had died several years ago, but her house was still in use by her grandchildren, adopted or not. Red and Basil lived there, but Daphne was looking forwards to seeing Pinnochino the most.

A few weeks ago, at the family reunion, Daphne and Pinnochinio had shared a kiss. Since then, they had been texting back and forth and called each other a few times.

Pinnochino was doing an online degree in English, trying to get a teaching job at Ferry Port Landing High School. He didn't have much time anymore, but he had cleared a weekend to see his old friends.

Sabrina glanced over at Daphne from her driver's seat in her convertible. Daphne had insisted they leave the top down, and she was almost hanging out over the edge of her door.

Wind was blowing in all directions, and Sabrina knew her hair looked bad, but she couldn't help smiling at Daphne. Daphne's hair was long and loose, and very tangled.

"Daphne, do you want me to put the top up?" She called to her sister over the soud of the wind.

"Yeah, I guess." Daphne sighed, pulling herself back into the car. She dug aound inside her volumous purse and pulled out a hair brush, while the car roof pulled back over their heads.

"You excited?" Sabrina asked, eyes on the road.

"No, why would I be?" Daphne opened her eyes wide.

"I don't know. Because you're going to go meet a guy that you've seen twice since you were a kid? And you kissed him the second time? And you like him?" Sabrina smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'm a little nervous. But it isn't just about him. I can't wait to see Red and Basil, too."

"Who'd thought they would be together, huh?" Sabrina grinned.

"Me! I predicted it years ago. But you all laughed at me. And Puck still owes me ten dollars. I told him they were meant for each other, and he thought he could make a quick buck." Daphne remembered.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Her stupid husband and his love of trying to scoop money off Daphne. She couldn't get it through his head that Daphne was usually right in most things.

"But you are mostly looking forwards to seeing the pin-head, right?" Sabrina interrogated.

"I wish you wouln't call him that. He's really smart." Daphne defended Pinnochino.

"Sorry. It just seems to fit him so well." Sabrina laughed, making a turn.

"But it doesn't! Well, maybe it does." Daphne admitted.

Sabrina laughed again.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Sabrina pulled into the driveway. As soon as she turned the key, the door of the house burst open. Three young adults, or elderly kids as they liked to call themselves, spilled onto the porch.

"Daffy! 'Brina!" Basil was the first down the porch steps, though Red might have been glued to him as close as she was.

"Hey, Little Bro!" Sabrina called, getting out of the car. Daphne was already out and hugging her brother like he was her favorite teddy bear.

"Nice car." Pinnochino followed the other two down the steps. "A Cadillac Ceil Concept, am I right?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't really know. Puck got tired of my old Buick, so he got it for me for my birthday. You should have seen his face when I told him it was a nice car! "Just nice?" She mimicked. "'This is a state of the art, french embassy car! It's bullet proof, flame proof, and all around industructable by any human means.'"

Daphne laughed at the memory. She had been there to see Puck's face, and Sabrina didn't do it justice.

Pinnohino started at the sound. "Oh, I'm so sorry I ignored you!" He apologized, blushing beet red.

"No, it's okay. I know how guys get around cars." Daphne smiled.

"You're telling me." Sabrina smiled, watching Basil combing over every inch of the car's exterior.

"That doesn't excuse me." Pinnochino strode over to Daphne and wrapped her in a bear hug.

Daphne blushed, squeezed against Pinnochino's t-shirt. She breathed deep, taking in the scent of laundry detergent and Axe deoderent.

"Well, well. Maybe we should leave the love birds alone." Basil brought them both back to the surface.

Pinnochino released Daphne, and took her hand instead. "We're calmed down." He promised, laughing.

Daphne nodded, smiling.

"Well, if you're sure." Red teased. "I made lunch, and it's waiting."

"Really?" Daphne's eyes lit up. She pulled her hand out of Pinnochino's, and ran to give her best friend a hug.

Pinnochino shook his head. "You've got to teach me to cook." He told Red.

"Maybe I will, if Daphne doesn't break my ribs with her enthusiasm." Red half winced, half laughed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Dishes were done, and the friends and family had settled down to talk.

"So where are the kids?" Red asked Sabrina.

"I left them with their Dad." Sabrina sipped her iced tea.

"Is that wise?" Pinnochino raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Sabrina laughed. "I told him to make sure they were in bed by nine, and to stay out of my stuff. If I had set down anymore guidelines, I'm sure I would end up regretting it. At least I know what to expect when I get home now."

"And what's that?" Basil grinned.

"Peanut butter everywhere, Alli's shoes in a tree and Emma will know a lot more pranks, courtesy of her father." Sabrina sighed, envisioning the mess waiting for her at home. "You'd think he would take them to the zoo or something, but no. It's family fun time with Mom gone. Now we can trash the house and no one will yell at us."

The rest of the room laughed, not doubting her words.

"You would laugh. I tell you, if you had to take care of two kids and one husband who may as well be a kid, you wouldn't laugh." Sabrina was smiling with the rest of them, even though she meant every word she said.

"How's Mom and Dad?" Asked Basil.

"As well as ever. In fact, Dad finally won a game of golf yesterday." Daphne grinned at the memory. "You should have seen him. He asked Mom to make a celebrationary dinner and everything."

"And did she?" Pinnochino twisted in his recliner to see Daphne, who was seated on the couch.

"Yep. Chicken and all the trimmings, with a chocolate cake for dessert. She was excited as he was." Sabrina chuckled.

"Why was she so happy about it?" Red blinked.

"As soppy as this is going to sound, she was happy that he was happy." Basil grinned.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Mom called me that night. She told me everything, including how he made himself choke trying to talk about the winning putt and eat chicken at the same time."

Pinnochino shook his head. "You're parents are so funny." He looked a little sad.

Daphne changed the subject. She knew that Pinnochino still missed his father, and talking about parents might make him feel a little left out.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't really know." Red tipped her head. "I thought we would just hang out around the house, discuss what was going on, play some games, that sort of thing. Why, did you want to do something special?"

"No." Daphne smiled. "Nothing much."

Pinnochino shifted uncomfortably.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So, where are we sleeping?" Sabrina asked Red. It was eleven at night, and everyone was yawning, completely tuckered out for the day.

"Hmm, we have five rooms, three are occupied, and what's left are two guests' rooms. You two can each take one of the other rooms." Red coverred up a yawn.

"Okay, thanks." Daphne called, following Pinnochino to one of the guest rooms. He was carrying her suitcase for her, even though she had protested, saying she could handle it herself.

"Good night." Red called, entering her own room.

"Here you are." Pinnochino flipped on the light, and set down Daphne's suitcase on the bed.

"Thanks." Daphne smiled.

Pinnochino blushed. "You're welcome. Good night." He turned to leave.

Daphne caught his sleeve as he passed. "Just a moment." She faced him. Standing on tip-toe, she pulled his head down to her height and kissed him.

"Good night." She let him go.

"Good night." Pinnochino smiled, and left.

Daphne smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, to see him, and the rest of her family and Red, again.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Good morning." Red chirped, flipping the eggs in the frying pan.

Sabrina nodded at her, already zeroing in on the newspaper.

Basil snagged it from her. "Nuh- uh. I get the comics first."

"Rats." Sabrina grumbled, and took the business section instead.

"Where's Daphne?" Red asked, buttering toast, and trying to flip pancakes at the same time.

"Probably still asleep." Pinnochino entered the kitchen.

"Really? She sleeps way too much. Could you go tell her I have breakfast ready, Pinnochino?" Red gave up and set down the butter knife and concentrated on the pancakes.

"Sure." Pinnochino nodded and headed back up the stairs.

"Daphne, time to wake up." He rapped on her door.

No response, unless a small snuffling sound counted.

"Daphne, food." He tried.

No response.

Pinnochino gave up and entered the room.

Daphne was curled in a ball, snuggled deep into the blankets and pillows. Pinnochino smiled. She looked so cute.

"Daphne, time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." He shook her shoulder.

Blearily, Daphne opened one eye. "Huh?"

"Braekfast is ready." Pinnochino repeated.

"Why didn't you say so?" Daphne sprung out of bed. "Let's go!"

Pinnochino shook his head, yet again. He seemed to do more of it with her around.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Daphne, do you want to go out today?" Pinnochino asked.

Daphne froze, mid-chew. "Huh?"

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Pinnochino clarified. "Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend, and I want to go on a date with you."

Daphne swallowed, and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

Pinnochino pulled into the Blue Diner parking lot.

Daphne climbed out of the car, and waited for Pinnchino to get out.

He hurried over, and took her hand. She smiled. Together, they walked to the resturant door, and entered.

There were families and couples crowding every table but one. Quickly, Daphne pulled Pinnochino to it.

"Convient, right? Just one booth left." She smiled.

PInnochino nodded, smiling back.

A waitress hurried over. "Hi. Welcome to the Blue Plate Diner, I'm Emily. I'll be your server today." She handed each of them a menu.

"Thanks." Pinnochino and Daphne said at the same time.

"Let me know when you've decided what you want." The waitress smiled, and left to go wait on a different table.

Daphne opened her menu, and looked over it. It didn't take her long to decide on barbarcued wings, cheese fries, a strawberry milkshake, and a slice of cheesecake.

Pinnochino took a little bit longer, but eventually decided on a cheese burger, hash browns, cherry cola and apple pie.

When Emily came back, they placed their orders. She bought the food only a few minutes later.

Pinnochino bit into his cheese burger.

Daphne laughed.

"What?" He mumbled though a mouthful of food.

"Nothing, really. I was just remembering when we first met. I would have never thought we'd be sitting here, eating together on a first date." Daphne as still smiling, and she picked up a wing.

Pinnochino snorted. "You're telling me. I never thought I would really like a Grimm, especially in this way." He flushed, realizing what he'd said.

Daphne smiled. It was perfect for a first date. She was sure that this time, she'd found the one.

~The Sisters Grimm~

This chapter wass requested by an unnamed guest and I have no luck! Thank you! I hope this met all of your expectations.

I'm back one request, but I promise, it will be written and posted sometime this week, probably wednesday, or thursday.

I take requests, and I'd love to hear from you! If you have anything you'd like to see as a one-shot on this story, I'd love to hear it. But, please, not just romance. I feel like I'm taking kolacutie's idea of Love, Crush, Propose.

Again, if you are a guest requesting a story, please put a name in the name box. I like being able to say a certain name in the honorary mention.

ICE QUEEN asked if Sabrina didn't wan't make-up in the previous chapter because of what Puck told her inn the sixth book. The answer is yes. Also, I felt that it symbolized how much more she loved him, because she wore make-up for Bradly.

Well, that's everything.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	9. Prom

Prom

"So, Alli, how was your day?" Sabrina asked her teenaged daughter at supper.

"Wonderful." Allison grumbled, picking at her meatloaf.

"Really? Mind telling us what was so wonderful?" Sabrina grinned, ignoring her daughter's grouchy tone of voice.

"Yes. I do mind." Allison glanced around the table, at her father stuffing his cheeks with mashed potatoes and biscuit, and her sister slipping her food to the dogs. It might look safe to tell her mother what was wrong, but she knew that as soon as she said a word about what was bothering her, they'd be all ears. And it wouldn't be for support. Blackmailing and wheedling were Goodfellow family traits.

"Really?" Sabrina followed Allison's eyes. She knew what was up, and she knew that when she went and asked Alli that night, she wouuld know everything. "Okay. Puck what did you do to the good citizens of Farie today?"

"Would you believe I didn't do anything today, except listen to Mustardseed prattle on about new laws that needed to be put in place, and how I can't skip out on my duties aas a king?"

"No." The family choursed.

"Hmph. I can't believe you caught on that quick." Puck grinned.

"Of course we did. We're a family of detectives." Emma blanked.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Alli, can I come in?" Sabrina knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Yeah, sure." Allison permitted.

Sabrina turned the knob and came in. She closed the door behind her quietly.

"Alli, what's the matter?" Sabrina sat on the bed, facing her daughter, who was at her desk, finishing up some homework.

"Nothing, Mom." Alli didn't look up from her work.

Sabrina chuckled. She had heard that tone before, from herself and now from her daughter.

"Really, Alli. We both know I don't believe that for a second."

Alli turned to face Sabrina. "Fine. I know I'm the only junior girl at school not asked to the prom yet." She turned bright red, and looked almost ready to cry.

"You know?" Sabrina wasn't smiling anymore. She hated to see Alli so miserable.

"Yeah, I know." Allison almost rolled her eyes. "Every junior girl goes to the prom, don't they? And it is standard to ask your date out at least a week before, right?"

"Usually." Sabrina admitted. "But not every junior girl goes to the prom."

"Yes, they do. Do you know anyone who didn't go to the prom at junior year?" Allison did roll her eyes.

Sabrinna nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Who?" Allison asked unbelieveingly.

Sabrina's answer shocked her.

"Me." Sabrina didn't smile. She didn't frown. She was expressionless.

Allison blinked. "What?" She couldn't believe that her gorgeous, funny, intelligent, strong mother wasn't asked out by at least one person. True, she was obstinate and rude at times. Maybe that was why...

"I didn't go." Sabrina repeated, drawing her legs up underneath her.

"Why not?" Allison asked, perplexed.

"Well, I wasn't overly popular, and it was pretty well known that I had an older boyfriend, who was traveling the world. It was also true that the said boyfriend was jealous and a good fighter. So no one dared to ask me, and your father didn't make it in time, so I didn't go." Sabrina explained.

"But Mom! People wanted to ask you. They were just scared of Dad." Allison reasoned.

"How do you know that someone doen't have his eyes on you, and is keeping everyone away, but is too scared to as you himself?" Sabrina smiled, and got up to leave. "You're a wonderful, sweet, beautiful teenager. I bet someone is just too shy." Sabrina kissed the top of Allison's head.

"Good night, Alli." She left, leaving her daughter with alot to think about.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"You know, Puck, if you don't quit threatening any boy who looks at Alli, we are going to have problems." Sabrina frowned at her husband a half-hour after her talk with Allison.

Puck looked up from his diagram of whatever prank he was planning on pulling on some Farie courtier. "What makes you think I'm threatening anyone?" He blinked, feigning innocence.

"Because she's a wonderful girl! She ought to have been asked out months ago, and she wasn't. She's really miserable since it seems no one likes her." Sabrina guilted her husband.

Puck sighed. He wanted his daughter to be happy, he just didn't want the problems that came with it. "Fine." He caved. "But if he's like Parker, I'm making her dump him."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, Fairy-boy." She swooped down and kissed his cheek.

~The Sisterrs Grimm~ Allison slammed her locker door. It was time for fifth period, chemistry, and she was not in the mood.

"Um, Allison?" A hestitant voice piped up as Allison headed to her class.

"Yeah?" Allison turned around to face a boy. A cute boy.

"Um, I'm Jason." He blushed and looked down at his sneakers.

"Uh-huh?" Allison looked at him, puzzled. Did he need heelp with something? She sat next to him in math class.

"I was wondering, er, if you're not going with anyone, would you," Jason took a gulp of air and said the last six words in a rush, "go to the prom with me?"

Allison gaped at him for a second. This wasn't happening. No way was this boy who she had spoken to three times, maximum, asking her to the biggest dance of the year.

"I think you're really pretty and smart and nice." He babbled.

Allison just looked at him.

"Oh, are you already going with someone?" Jason's face fell. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not going with anyone." Allison said, still surprised.

"Then, will you go with me?" Jason smiled really wide.

For some reason, Allison decided she liked it when he smiled. "I'd love to."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Mom, guess what?" Allison burst through the front door.

"What?" Sabrina called from the kitchen.

Allison followed the sound of her mother's voice to the kitchen, where Sabrina was mixing up some cookies. "Some one asked me to the prom!" She dropped her bookbag, and hugged her mother, ignoring the flour on Sabrina's hands.

Sabrina smiled, glad to know not everyone had been intimidated by her stupid husband. "That's great." She agreed with Allison. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Jason Piper. He's in my math class." Allison let go of her mother.

"What is he like?" Sabrina asked, turning back to her cookies.

"He's cute, with brown hair and blue eyes. And he's really tall and he's quiet." Allison babbled happily. "He's really smart, and the teacher calls on him alot."

"Oh, really?" Sabrina mixed in the chocolate chips. "Do you have a dress?"

"I have last year's." Allison was still smiling.

Sabrina shook her head. "Do you want a new one?" She asked.

"Sort of." Allison admitted.

"Well, Saturday, let's make a girls' day out of it, andd go get you a new dress." Sabrina was more than ready to pay for a new dress, since Puck had made Allison miserable for so long.

"Thanks, Mom." Allison beamed.

"You're more than welcome." Sabrina smiled back.

~The Sisters Grimm~

A week later, Allison was bouncing with excitement.

"Alli, hold still, would you please!" Sabrina grumbled, wiping the smear off Allison's cheek.

"Sorry, Mom." Allison immediatly sat still as a rock, so that her mother could finish with the makeup. "But not too much, okay? Jason says he's likes natural beauty better than layers of make-up."

Sabrina blinked. She remembered a certain someone saying the same thing to her, years ago. "Does he?" She smiled. "I already like this boy."

~The Sisterrs Grimm~

The doorbell rung, loud and cheerily.

"I'll get it!" Puck and Emma yelled at the same time.

"No, you won't." Sabrina called, already heading down the stairs from Allison's room.

"You're no fun." Puck grouched.

Sabrina ignored him, and plastered her best it's-nice-to-meet-you-smile over her face. She opened the door to reveal a boy.

He was indeed tall and cute, just like Allison had said. His hair was combed back, and he was wearing a nice suit, complete with tie. He smiled nervously, and held out his hand for a handshake. "Hello, I'm Jason Piper."

Saabrina nodded and shook the offered hand. "Please come in. I'm Sabrina Goodfellow, Allison's mother. It's nice to meet you." She stepped back, and let Jason in.

"Sabrina Goodfellow? As in the Sabrina Good fellow?" He gaped at Sabrina.

"Yep, and how do you know me?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Bunny and Wendell Piper's son. I've heard about you all of my childhood." he was still staring.

"Oh. Well, then." Puck spoke up. "It's alright."

Jason turned his attention to the fairy. "And you're Puck, King of Farie!" He bowed.

"Don't do that." Sabrina hauled him upright. "His ego is already big enough. And, besides, Allison will be down here soon."

As if on cue, Allison came down the stairs, blushing bright red.

Jason was staring, again. He had a good reason to, though. Allison's floor-lengh deep purple dress and elegant hair was a show stopper. Add that to her pretty face, and you could definately tell she was the daughter of the most attractive everafter couple ever.(At least, acording to Fairy-tale Weekly.)

"Hi." Allison whispered.

"Hi." Jason was looking at his feet again.

"What's with all the bashfulness?" Emma bounced down the stairs. "You like him, he apparently likes you, or else he wouldn't have asked you. So look at each other instead of your feet! Nice dress, by the way, Sis."

Jason blinked at Emma. "Is she always this way?" He asked Allison.

"Pretty much." Allison smiled.

"Well, not to burst your bubble, Alli, but I'm not about to change." Emma stuck her tongue out at her sister and her date.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to take some photos." Sabrina held up a small digital camera.

"Mom." Allison complained.

"What? I can't take photos of my daughter and her date on prom night?" Sabrina asked, already fiddling with the settings on the camera.

"I guess you can. If Jason doesn't mind." Allison sighed, and turned hopefully to Jason.

"I don't mind." He admitted.

"Lovely." Sabrina smiled. "Say cheese!" The flash went off..

~The Sisters Grimm~

Jason cleared his throat and helped Allison in to the car. "Your family's funny."

Allison nodded. "I know. You should see Dad in full joking mode."

Jason's eyes widened. "You mean that wasn't full joking mode?"

Allison shook her head. "That was about half joking mode."

Jason stared at her. He felt like he was doing alot of staring tonight.

Allison laughed. "You could come over some time to dinner. Once he's done eating, he gets talkative."

Jason grinned. "Thanks. I'll come over some time."

Allison smiled, and blushed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Allison smiled radiently at Jason, revolving in a small circle on the dance floor. Her arms were around his neck, and his hands were at her waist.

Jason blushed, and smiled back.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Um, Allison?" Jason asked. They were on their way to drop her off at home.

"Yeah?" She answered. Her eyes were still bright with excitement.

"Do you want to go out next week? With me?" He asked nervously.

"I don't think so."

Jason's face fell.

"But do you want to come to our house, next Friday? We can have supper, and you can see Dad in full joke mode." She smiled at him.

Jason blinked. "You mean supper? With you, and your funny family?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

Jason grinned. "Sure. I can't wait."

~The Sisters Grimm~

A shout out to the guest reviewer, POJ! Thanks for suggesting this chapter. I hope it was everything you thought it should be.

A few answers to guest reviews:

Carly Call/Cynthia Darling: That's actually kind of funny. Your name I mean. My name is Jamie(which is Irish) And my last name is also Irish. And I'm about 30% Irish! I've never seen Ella Enchanted. I did read the book, though. It was hilarious. I'm a catholic, an that is also Irish. Geez. See why I'm the Irish Lass?

Raini: Yeah, I know that Sabrina had kids at the same time Daphne was expecting twins. But I made the kids 10 and 8, so Daphne wasn't married at the same time. Thanks fo catching that though!

Guest: Sadly, your campus life idea(with Sabrina and Puck as room mates, and them getting into shenanigans, and falling in love) is way too advanced for a one-shot. It was a good idea, though. Maybe I'll start one. I can update it once a week, and this once a week. It's a school story, so it would fulfil the votes on my profile poll, too. Thanks for the idea!

So, that's answers to all guest reviews.

I know I've already said this, but if you are a guest and requesting a chapter, please give yourself( And me) A way to identify you in your honorary mention. Thanks!

And, I think that's all. I updated my profile, so if anyone is interested, you can check that out.

And now, that is all.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	10. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

The front door swung open, banging against the wall and knocking over a few books in the entrance way.

"Hey, kids, Mom!" Uncle Jake yelled, his arms hugging a large box as he looked around it to find his way in the house without tripping. "Guess what I got?"

"What?" Puck and Daphne almost toppled over each other on their way down the stairs.

"Where's Sabrina and Mom?" Uncle Jake asked, setting the box down on the table and looking around.

"They went grocery shopping. Granny needed to re-stock the pantry, and Sabrina was certain she'd buy the weirdest stuff possible. And Mr. Canis drove them." Daphne explained.

"What's in the box?" Puck asked.

Uncle Jake pulled the box open and took out a large metal pail with some stuff inside it. "This!" He grinned, holding in up.

"Okay. And what is 'this'?" Puck asked.

"Is it magical?" Daphne bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Sort of." Uncle Jake continued to smile.

"Sort of?" Puck yawned. "It sounds boring."

"It isn't." Uncle Jake set down the metal pail. "This, my minions, is an ice cream maker."

Daphne stared at him, and then at the pail.

Puck grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Really?"

"Yep. I got it at a yard sale. It has to be over a hundered years old, since it's made from metal." Uncle Jake explained.

"So, if that's an ice cream maker, we can have ice cream anytime we want?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh. As long as we have cream, ice and salt." Uncle Jake answered.

"And do we have that stuff?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. I got it on the way home." Uncle Jake held up a shopping bag.

"So what's stopping us from starting?" Daphne grabbed the bag.

"Hold up, Short Stop!" Uncle Jake laughed.

She looked at him. Puck took the oppertunity to steal the bag of supplies from her.

"First we have to find a recipe. And, please, let's keep it normal." Uncle Jake explained.

"Why?" Puck and Daphne asked at the same time.

"Because, we have Mom's 'exotic' food three meals a day. I think we should at least let Sabrina have some normal ice cream. Besides, how good do you think squid ice cream is?"

"It's ice cream, isn't it? All ice cream is good, so why can't squid ice cream be good?" Puck asked.

"Don't you want rasberry ice cream?" Uncle Jake asked in surprise. "I bought rasberries. They're in that bag." He pointed at the shopping bag that Puck was holding.

Daphne shrugged. "Let's have rasberry ice cream!" She agreed with Uncle Jake.

Puck huffed. "I guess."

"Thanks." Uncle Jake grinned.

"Now let's find that recipe!" Daphne cheered.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Okay, kids. We have the ice cream mix ready. The ice is in the ice cream maker. All that's left is cranking it to make ice cream." Uncle Jake was smiling again.

"Wait, we have to do work for it? You do know I'm allergic?" Puck scrambled for excuses.

"Yeah. What, did you think this stuff just churns itself?" Uncle Jake chuckled.

"Sort of." Puck admitted.

"Well, it doesn't." Uncle Jake explained.

"So what do we have to do?" Dahne asked.

"All you have to do is turn the handle."

"Wait, 'you'?" Puck asked, suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. I bought the supplies and ice cream maker. You can do the rest. I'm going to go sort through wands." Uncle Jake grinned. "See you!" He left.

Daphne stared at the work in front of her.

"So, all we have to do is turn the crank?" Puck looked over at the metal contraption.

"I guess. Do you want the first turn?" Daphne frowned.

"What? No. I'm allergic. Didn't we just go over this?" Puck looked startled.

"If you don't help, you don't get any." Daphne told him.

"Give me that crank." Puck made a grab for it.

"Sure." Daphne grinned, and let him start cranking.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Is my turn over yet?" Puck asked, five minutes after they had started.

"No. You take twenty minutes, then I take twenty minutes." Daphne frowned at him.

"Who made that rule?" Puck grrumbled.

"I did, just now."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Okay, you can quit now." Daphne said, fifteen minutes later. "It's my turn."

"Finally." Puck let go of the handle, and stepped back, rubbing his arm. "Why is there ice cream on the sides of the ice cream maker?" He asked.

"Uncle Jake said that it was because it doen't have a lid." Daphne told him.

"Really? It would be terrible to let it go to waste." Puck's eyes lit up.

"Wouldn't it, though?" Daphne grinned.

They both lowered their heads and began to lick the ice cream off the sides of the metal contraption.

Daphne tried to pull away first.

"Outh!" She complained. Her tongue wouldn't come off.

Puck looked up at her complaint. His tongue stuck, too.

"Whath thea heth?" He crossed his eyes trying to look down at his tongue.

"Unthle Hak!" Daphne called as loud as she could.

There was no response. And there wasn't any help until Sabrina and Granny Relda came home ten minutes later, laden with groceries.

"What on earth?" Granny Relda gasped, nearly dropping her grocery bags.

Sabrina stared.

Granny Relda put down the groceries and hurried over to the sink. She filled a cup with warm water, and poured it over their frozen tongues.

"How on earth did that happen?" She asked, as soon as the tongues of the two unfortunates had been released.

"Theth wath icth crheam on the buhet." Daphne explained.

Sabrina began to laugh. "Only in our family would making ice cream be considered dangerous." She giggled.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Yeah, I know I updated less than four hours ago. I know. But I wanted to do a family oriniated chapter. All I've been doing is romance, and I love the Grimm family's relationships.

So, anyway, there isn't much of an author's note, because I just updated.

I feel slightly stupid, but what does AU mean? Every fanfiction writer on here seems to know what this means, but I don't know.

Again, if you are a guest reviewer and requesting, please enter a name. You know my reasons by now, so I won't go over them.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	11. Flirting and Jealous

Flirting And Jealousy

"Puck, we're going to be late!" Sabrina called up the stairs.

"I know. I'm always late. And hold your horses. I need to finish shaving." Puck called back.

Sabrina sighed. She and Puck had been married for three months, and she was finally getting to go see Farie. They had just been so busy, and it was hard to get away from her job.

"Well, hurry up! Your mother already thinks I'm a bad influence, now she probaby thinks we spent all morning kissing."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Puck grinned.

Sabrina groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'm almost done." Puck was close to laughing.

"You had better be." Sabrina grumbled, grabbing her purse.

"And, Ta-Da! I'm here!" Puck flew down the steps.

Sabrina blinked. "What are you wearing?" She asked, not sure she wanted to know that what she thought she saw, she really did see.

Puck looked down at himself. "A hoodie and jeans. Why?"

"Because, every day you wear a suit. But when I finally have time to go with you, you wear casual clothes" Sabrina stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to change into your normal work clothes."

"But why? You're dressed up enough for both of us."

Sabrina resisted glaring at her idiotic husband. "A sun dress hardly counts as "dressed up enough for both of us"."

"But you're wearing high heels! And lipstick!" Puck pointed out the two most unsual things to see Sabrina in.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. "Which is precisely why you ought to be wearing a suit. Now go get changed." She pushed him towards their bedroom.

"Fine. But in return, I get to do this." Puck gave her a quick kiss.

Sabrina blushed. "Go get changed." She repeated.

"I told you I was going to!"

~The Sisters Grimm~

Puck parked their car in the park's parking lot. "You know, we should really traid this in." He tried to persuade his wife, yet again.

Sabrina shook her head, opening her door. "No. This one gives perfectly good gas mileage, and it's not beaten up. We're keeping it until I say otherwise."

Puck laughed. "And why shouldn't I get to say when we get a new car?"

"Because, if you got to say, we'd get a new car every month."

Puck frowned. "Every two months." He said.

"Fine. Either way, we can't afford it right now." Sabrina led the way to the Hans Christian Anderson statue in the middle of the park.

Puck ran after her until they were walking side by side. He took a hold of her left hand, fingering the wedding band on the third finger.

Sabrina looked up at him. "Are you ever going to get tired of doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"I think you know." Sabrina looked pointedly down at her hand, clasped inside of his.

"Oh, that. Maybe some day, when forever ends."

Sabrina smiled. "And we do have forever."

Puck grinned back.

"We're here." Sabrina took her hand from Puck, and placed it in the statue's large, bronze hand.

"Knock-knock." She said, and disappeared.

Puck followed her example, and was soon beside Sabrina in the Golden Egg bar.

"Hey, Momma." Sabrina smiled at the barmaid.

The woman turned around. "Oh, my." She gasped. "Sabrina Grimm!" Her face split into a smile.

Sabrina laughed. "Actually, it's Sabrina Goodfellow now."

Momma looked between the former Grimm and the king of Farie. "You mean, you two actually got married?"

Puck nodded.

"Congratulations!" Momma smiled, wider than before.

"Thanks." Sabrina was smiling too. "Although, this guy can be a a bit of a pain. Maybe you should congratulate him on growing up enough that I would be able to stand his presense."

Momma laughed.

"Anyway, if abuse-Puck time is over, we have bussiness to conduct." Puck smiked.

"Of course." Momma nodded as the couple began to leave. "And congratulations again!"

Puck nodded to her and opened the door that lead to the Farie palace for Sabrina.

"Why were you so stiff to her?" Sabrina asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"I do have an image to maintain." Puck's eyes twikled. "Besides, if they think their king is stiff and formal, then they won't blame me for the pranks I pull later."

Sabrina laughed. "That would be your reasoning."

"Of course. Who else would have this wonderous reasoning?"

"No one. That's my point. It's completely ridiculous and the logic of a twelve year old prankster."

"Which is what I am. A twelve year old prankster in a grown-up's body. And it's completely your fault, just so you know." Puck grimaced.

"Hey!"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"And this is the dining hall." Puck opened up yet another door.

Sabrina glanced in. "You always have the table set out and candy on it?" She asked.

"Yep. One of my first royal decrees." Puck answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Sabrina examined his face.

"Nope." Puck's face was completely serious.

Sabrina groaned. "This is what you do with that kind of power? You're pretty much in charge of all of New York's everafter population, and one of your biggest concerns was whether or not you have a snack?"

"I never said it was my only order. But, yeah, my snack was pretty important to me ." Puck shrugged.

Sabrina groaned. "You're hopeless."

"I know, right?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Excuse me, your excellancy, but your presense is required in courtroom 13." A butler bowed to Puck.

Puck blinked at the man. "What? But I ensured that I had today off from work."

The butler nodded. "I don't give orders or make requests, Sire. I just deliver the messages."

Puck frowned, and turned to his wife. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. Do you want to come with me?"

Sabrina nodded. "I want to see how your legal system works."

Puck grinned. "I can't wait to get home. You're going to give me a list of ways I could improve my judical system, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Lead the way." Puck told the butler, once again taking Sabrina's left hand.

"Nuh-uh." Sabrina pulled her hand loose. "You are the king and judge. You do not feel emotions from the moment you step into that court room."

Puck pouted. "I can't?"

"No." Sabrina smirked.

"Why not?"

"I just told you. You are the judge. Act like it."

"Fine." Puck sighed. He stood up straight, and stepped in front of the butler. "Happy?" He asked his wife.

"Extremly. Now hush." Sabrina answered as they stepped into the full courtroom.

Puck and Sabrina walked in opposite directions. He went to sit in the judge's chair, and she went to the audience.

Sabrina looked around. Thank goodness. There was one empty seat. It was next to a hansome fairy man, but it was at the end of the row. Sabrina hurried to it, just as the trial started. The fairy man's eyes lit up as Sabrina sat next to him.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you before, Beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Sabrina shot him a glare.

"Seriously. Who are you? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty?" He continued to tallk to her, while Sabrina tried to ignore him.

"Did you fall from heaven? Because you look like an angel."

Sabrina shot him another glare.

"Would you shut up?" She hissed. "I want to hear this."

"Oh, fiesty. That's hot."

Sabrina snorted.

The man leaned over until his lps were brushing her ear. "You are gorgeous. Are you sure you didn't fall from heaven, angel-face?"

"You used that one already." Sabrina jerked herheadd away from him. "And stop it. I'm not interested."

"I could make you intersted." He murmured.

"I highly doubt it."

Up on the judge's chair, Puck was watching the criminals. He glanced over at his wife. She looked fine. He looked away and treid to pay attention to the lawyer talking.

Suddenly, what he had seen registered. Why was the man beside her so close? And why were his lips against his wife's ear? And why did Sabrina look so annoyed? Puck's blood began to boil. How dare that man touch his Grimm?

But what could he do? Sabrina would murder him if he took a break from the trial to yell at someone, even if he was annoying her. Beides, she always claimed she could handle he own problems. Not that Puck believed her for a second.

The only thing he could do was wait for the trial to end. He didn't like it, but he had to wait. He frowned, and sat back in his seat, tapping his foot as some puffed up politican droned on about how the peasant had dirtied his cloak, in "An attack of terrorism".

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Case dismissed." Puck tapped the gavel down. Before anyone else could move a muscle, he jumped off the judge's chair and ran to Sabrina, not bothering to pull out his wings and fly over.

Sabrina gasped in surprise as Puck ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He was clearly announcing what was his was going to stay his.

Sabrina didn't mind at all, especially when Puck turned on the flirt.

"You ever so much as look at my wife again, and I willl make sure you are in prison. And not coming out until I forgive you. And that would be a very, very long time. You understand?"

Puck didn't wait for the man to respond. He turned back to his wife. "Let's go finish the royal tour."

"Why don't we, Captain Jealously." She smiled up at him.

~The Sisters Grimm~

A quick shout out to the guest reviewer, I have no luck! Here's the chapter you requested. I hope you liked it. I've never witten something like this, and gotten so into Puck's possessive emotions. It was pretty fun.

Answers to guest reviewers:

Carly Call/Cynthia Darling: I just really like the name Carly, but I've never met anyone named Carly. And your first and last itintial( I doubt I spelled that right ) Are both C. So, you could be called C.C. I hope that doesn't offend you.

My library is having a Halloween story contest! Entries are due on Tuesday! Please wish me luck, it would mean so much to me.

And, although you probably don't care and are probably saying "We get it, okay?", All guest reviewers requesting a one-shot, please identify yourselves in the review. Thanks!

Again, I accept requests! I you want to see something as a one-shot, let me know. I'll try my best to make it happen.

And, that's everything.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	12. Hallowen Fun

Halloween fun

"Sabrina, are you going to the dance?" Abbi asked, bouncing up behind her blonde friend.

Sabrina glanced at a poster for the dance. Honestly, those things were everywhere, from homeroom to the janitor's closet.

Get Ready For Spooks And Thrills!

Charming High School is having a Halloween dance!

October 31, 7:00- 11:00 PM

Admission is five dollars, includes haunted house, dance, refreshments and costume contest!

Come in costume! Prizes will be rewarded for best costumes in each grade.

The poster was decorated with paper ghosts and black cats.

"Probably not." Sabrina said. "These things are usually pretty dumb. The punch is warm and the cookies are stale, and the decorations are lame."

Abbi stared at Sabrina. "But, Sabrina! Think of the expirience! Think about how much fun it would be to hang out together, watch cute boys, and dance."

"Okay, hang out together, I'll grant, sounds fun. Watching cute boys and dancing to dumb music? Not so much." Sabrina reasoned.

"Yeah, but you live with a totally adorable guy! I don't." Abbi pouted.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"Robin Goodfellow." Abbi promptly answered.

Sabrina choked. "Robin? You mean the guy who dyes my hair, puts tarantualas in my bed, steals my food, and makes my life miserable? That guy? What's to like?"

Abbi rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well, let's see," She began counting off on her fingers. "He's hot. He's smart. He's a great athlete. He's friendly to everyone. He likes you. He looks cute in anything. He can pull a prank and get away with it. He's popular. He's great at drama. He always knows what to say. What's not to like?" Abbi asked.

"Oh, is it my turn to do the listing?" Sabrina asked, and started counting off. "He's immature. He never knows what to say. He can pull a prank and get away with it. He calls me Ugly and Grimm. He pulls pranks on me continually. He won't leave me alone. He eats everything, even 'meat surprise' in the cafeteria. Need I say more?"

"Hey, ladies. Whatcha up to?" A leather clad arm draped itself across Sabrina's shoulders.

"Getting away from you." Sabrina swatted the arm off and glared at its owner. "Go away, Robert."

"Ouch. That's cold." The boy retracted his arm, and rubbed his hand.

"It was meant to be." Sabina turned on her heel and marched the other way, Abbi beside her.

"Calm down, girl." Robert reached out and grabbed Sabrina's arm.

"You. Will. Let. Go. Now." Sabrina glared at him.

"Don't think so." Robert snorted. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to be the lucky girl to go to the Halloween dance with me."

Sabrina gaped at him. "No. Now, let me go."

"Or what?" Robert sneered, yanking the blonde closer.

"Or else, you will wake up tomorrow with fewer body parts than you have at this moment." Sabrina mustered all of her courage.

"Ha, I'll take my chances, to have such a beautiful girl at my side Halloween night." Robert pulled Sabrina even closer, ignoring her struggles.

"First off, who says anything like that anymore?" Abbi piped up. "And why are you so fixed on taking Sabrina?"

"Because," Robert squeezed Sabrina, "I deserve the best."

"Who told you that one? Your rich dad who couldn't even stick around?" Sabrina stomped on his foot. "Or your mom? You seem like a momma's boy to me."

"What did you say?" Robert asked. He didn't sound amused anymore.

"I said you're no better than me." Sabrina glowered.

"And I'll back that up." A lazy drawl spoke up.

All three teenagers turned to see who it was. Robin Goodfellow, prize jewel of the sports teams, all of them, leaned up against a locker.

"And, if you don't let her go, I think I may have to hurt you." Puck gestured to Sabrina, who was still being held captive in Robert's arms.

Slowly, Robert let Sabrina go. She jumped away from him, and careened into Puck.

"And, Grimm is going with me." Puck steadied her.

"What?" Sabrina yelled.

"Well, I just rescued you from Slimeball. I think I deserve a little bit of a reward." Puck smirked. "Besides," he whisperedd into Sabrina's ear, "he won't leave you alone unless someone else is taking you."

Sabrina grumbled. She knew Puck was right, she just knew that if she admitted she didn't mind going with him, Puck's head would swell larger than ever.

"Fine. I'll go." She grouched.

"Yay!"

Puck and Sabrina turned to Abbi.

"What? You two are, like, perfect for each other! Right, Robert?"

Robert nodded.

"Why are you being so agreeing?" Sabrina asked him suspiciously.

Abbi and Robert exchanged glances, then went to studying their feet.

"I may or may not have set up you two to go on a date with the help of my brother's best friend." Abbi mumbled.

"And who is this best friend?" Puck asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Me." Robert pointed at himself.

"And you were in on it." Abbi said, looking at Puck. "You were the one who asked us to do it."

Sabrina looked back and forth between her Halloween date, best friend, and Robert. "You mean, you guys set this all up?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. We all knew you wouldn't go otherwise, and you don't get out enough." Abbi said.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled. "But don't ever do this again. Or I may have to kill you."

~Happy Halloween!~

"You and Sabrina are going to the Halloween dance together?" Daphne looked completely shocked. Red, who was sitting beside her looked up.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"I'm taking Grimm to the dance." Puck repeated, smirking.

Red blinked. "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself again!" Puck huffed.

"But, you're not pulling a pank? You actually asked her out? And she actually said yes?" Daphne was still stunned.

"Yep. I knew She couldn't resist my charm."

Red looked at him. "How did you get her to go with you?"

"Okay, okay. I had it set up. But she still agreed of her own free will." Puck rubbed the back of his neck.

"You thought ahead enough to have it set up?" Daphne sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked.

"Nothing. Do you both have Halloween costumes?" Red interjected.

"I do. I don't know if Grimm does."

"I know she doesn't." Red said. "And I also know she isn't planning on having one."

"But, you can't go to a Halloween dance without a costume!" Daphne exclaimed. "And if she doesn't have one, we'll get her one." Daphne's eyes lit up.

"Any ideas?" Puck asked.

"That depends. What are you going as?" Red asked.

"A fairy king. Why?"

"Oh, just curious." Red and Daphne said together.

~Happy Halloween!~

"Sabrina, it's about time for you to be getting ready!" Veronica called up the stairs.

"Okay, Mom." Sabrina slid off of her bed. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh yeah, because she was stupid.

She opened her closet just as Daphne and Red barged in, carrying several shopping bags between them.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Daphne asked, struggling with her bags.

"Um, jeans and a t-shirt?" Sabrina eyed the bags warily.

"No, you're not." The girls choursed.

"We went to alot of trouble to find you the perfect costume. You're going to wear it." Daphne set down her bags on the floor.

"Says who?" Sabrina asked.

"Says us. And if you don't, I'll tell Mom you broke her vase sword-practicing with Puck."

"How did you know?" Sabrina gaped.

"I was trying to learn a new spell when I heard the crash. Now, come on, see what we picked out! Puck helped, he was the idea we stole it from."

Sabrina sighed, and glared at her little sisters. "Fine, but I don't promise to like it."

Red smiled happily. "You don't have to like it."

"You just have to wear it." Daphne stated, opening one of the bags.

~Happy Halloween!~

"You're done!" Daphne grinned, and let Sabrina look in the mirror.

"Wow." Sabrina said.

"I know." Daphne sounded smug.

"We thought you'd like it." Red smiled.

Sabrina nodded, still staring in the mirror.

On Red and Daphne's insistance, she had let them put her in a blue fairy costume, complete with wings and, for some reason, a crown. Sabrina's hair was long and loose and curly, and accented the blue make-up around her eyes.

"Well, that's enough gazing at yourself. You've got to leave soon." Daphne grinned, and spun Sabrina towards her door.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving now." Sabrina giggled.

"I should hope so. Daphne looks like she might go funny in the head if everyone doesn't see how pretty you are." Red laughed.

Sabrina was still smiling as she headed down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Granny Relda smiled at her oldest grandchild.

"Thanks, Granny." Sabrina smiled back.

Veronica looked up from her journal. "I'll second that."

Henry popped his head out from the kitchen to see what was going on. "Are you sure this is Sabrina?" He asked. "Our daughter never dresses like that."

Uncle Jake looked around him. "It's Sabrina, alright. I've never seen anyone glare so hard at Puck."

Sabrina was glaring at Puck.

"You're dressed like a fairy king?" She asked.

"Obiviously. What I can't believe is that you're dressed like a fairy queen. You stole my idea!"

"Excuse me? Daphne and Red surprised me with this. And they told me they got the idea from you."

"Hey, I only said what I was going as. I never said what you should go as." He paled. "Oops. I can't believe I told them what I was going as."

"Brilliant, Einstein." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

~Happy Halloween!~

"I still can't understand why you'd tell them what you were going as." Sabrina grumbled, careful to step over the puddle in the driveway.

"Look, I'm sorry. And The Trickster King is never sorry. I didn't know what they were planning." Puck grouched.

"Well, next time, try seeing why they want whatever it is before giving it to them." Sabrina huffed.

"Fine."

Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. Let's try to have fun without killing each other, okay?"

Puck considered it. On one hand, he was pretty mad at Sabrina. On the other, she was his date for the night, and she hardly ever apologized.

"Truce." He agreed, and smirked over at her.

"Truce." Sabrina wrinkled her nose at him.

Puck laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." The image of Sabrina in her fancy dress and make-up wrinkling her nose at him and grinning at the same time popped back up in his mind. He doubled over giggling.

"Seriously, what is it?" Sabrina looked over at him, curiosity clear on her face.

"You probably don't want to know." Puck chortled.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Puck sniggered.

"So, remind me, why did I agree to this?"

"Because I'm so hansome and kind and caring. Why did you think?"

"I thought it might be a moment of insanity." Sabrina took her turn to smirk over at him.

"Thought?"

"Well, you see, now I know it was insanity."

"Hey!" Puck protested.

"Hey what?" Sabrina asked, masking her glee.

"Never mind." Puck groaned.

"Sure. We'd better hurry up. We're going to be late." Sabrina looked down at her watch.

"How about we take a shortcut through the woods?" Puck asked, pointing to the forest on their left.

"I don't know." Sabrina looked over at the forest dubiously. "Granny and Mom said not to leave the road. Besides, a dark forest is really creepy."

"Oh, is widdle Grimm scared?" Puck mocked. He really wanted to go through the woods.

"No!"

"Then why won't you go throught the woods? Is Sabrina Grimm, leader of the Everafter army scared of the woods because they're dark?" Puck smirked.

"No. We're going throught the woods." Sabrina grabbed his arm and dragged him to the woods.

Puck sniggered. Getting Grimm to do anything was way too easy.

~Happy Halloween!~

"This is weird." Sabrina grumbled, hugging herself.

"Tell me about it." Puck was at his element. This was so cool.

Sabrina threw a half-hearted glare in Puck's direction. "Just so you know, I hate you."

"I know." Puck laughed.

"Hey, what's that?" Sabrina pointed to a silvery glow ahead of them.

"Probably just some moonlight." Puck said, slightly uneasy.

Sabrina ran ahead of him.

"Hey, Grimm! Wait up!" Puck ran to catch up.

He didn't have to run long. Sabrina had stopped not that far from where they had just come.

"Geez, Grimm. Don't do that." Puck pulled to a stop beside her.

Sabrina ignored him, staring ahead.

"Grimm, don't ignore me." Puck said.

"Puck." Sabrina yanked his sleeve. "Look over there." She pointed right ahead.

Puck looked over. In front of them was a girl, about their age, with fiery red hair. That wasn't that strange. It wasn't what made both Puck and Sabrina stare. The girl emitted a strange moon light-like glow.

The girl started. She looked over at them. "Who are you?" She whispered.

Puck swelled up. "I'm the Trickster King, the Light of Loafers, Spiritual Guide to-"

Sabrina cut him off. "I'm Sabrina Grimm and this is Robin Goodfellow."

The girl looked at them. "And you can see me?" She breathed.

"Duh!" Puck snorted, exasperated.

"You shouldn't be able to."

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

The girl drew herself up. "Because I'm Gwendolyn Smith. I'm dead."

~Happy Halloween!~

Ha-ha! I'm evil. Cliff hanger here!

Okay, so I know I said this would be one-shots only. And I plan this to be a three-shot. Cynthia Darling made a special request, though. And since she reviews every chapter, I decided to do it. Actually, if anyone wants, I'll write this as a seperate story instead of in my one-shots.

This brings us to another subject: This was requested by both puck rulz and Cynthia Darling. puck rulz asked that Daphne, Red and Puck would pick out Sabrina's costume, and Cynthia Darling asked for the plot behind it. If either of you aren't satisfied, I'll re-write it.

Answers to guest reviews:

I have no luck: Thanks for wishing me luck! I think I did well. I won't know how I placed until next Tuesday. I'm glad you liked the one-shot!

Cynthia Darling: Thanks for reviewing! As you can see, I did the story idea. And I'm 15, going to be 16 next July! I live in Pennsylivania. I don't think I spelled that right. And don't worry, I wondered where you lived, because when I check my email, I always get your reviews really early in the morning or late at night. I consider you a friend too!

puck rulz: Thanks for pointing out my spelling and typos. I'll definately fix that soon! I hoped you liked this!

And that's all. What are you guys doing for Halloween? I'd love to know!

Any requests? I'd love to hear from you!

And, although the guests are probably rolling their eyes right now, please identify yourself if you're going to make a request.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	13. Halloween Haunts

Halloween Haunts

"Tell another one." Puck snorted.

Gwendolyn frowned. "I'm not lying!" She stomped her foot.

Sabrina elbowed Puck. "Stop it." She hissed. "We've heard stranger."

"Like what?"

"Fairy-tales exist?" Sabrina reminded him.

"Hey, that ain't what's whacky. What is is that we're going to be married in the future." Puck smirked.

"Shut up!" Sabrina told him. "We're not going to get married!"

The 'ghost' cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry." Sabrina blushed.

The girl nodded. "But I'm not lying." She frowned.

Sabrina cocked her head. Puck sniggered.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You look so intent." He smirked.

Sabrina punched his arm.

Gwendolyn watched them, apparently transfixed. "You know, you two are the first living people to have seen me since I died."

Sabrina looked over at her. "How long have you been dead?" She asked.

"Since 1969." Gwendolyn answered promptly.

"Huh?" Puck asked.

"I've been dead since 1969." The girl repeated.

Sabrina nodded, like it made perfect sense. Her detective mode was kicking in, and she wanted to know more. She wanted to know how Gwendolyn died, she wanted to know who did it, and she wanted to solve a case on her own, without her sister or mother or grandmother helping.

"Can you tell me more?" she asked.

Gwendolyn looked startled. "You actually care?"

Sabrina nodded again. "If I didn't, I wouldn't ask."

"Boy, I can back that up." Puck grinned.

Both girls ignored him.

"As I said, I'm Gwendolyn Smith. I guess I'm 16, but I'm not sure." The girl frowned. "Anyway, I was born here, in Fairy Port Landing. I was Rapunzel and a human's child. So, I did kow about the whole "fairy-tale-to-life" thing."

"I went to Ferry Port High. I was going to a Halloween dance on October 31, 1969 when I was ambushed." Gwendolyn stopped to take a breath.

Sabrina leaned forwards. "Do you know who attacked you?" She asked.

"Not at first. They knocked me out, I guess, because I remember an intense pain, and then there was black."

"When I woke up, I was tied to a tree. There were voices, and something about how they needed to act quickly. It was dark, and I didn't know how many people there were. I stood there, tied to the tree for a few more minutes, until I saw them." Gwendolyn stopped, and shook slightly, her breath shallow and quick.

Sabrina clapped a hand over Puck's mouth before he could make the comment he was obiviously dying to say. "Not a word." She hissed.

"Fine." Puck grumbled.

"There were about thirty of them, all dressed in black robes and pointed hats and carrying lanterns. One of them, an old man with a long beard, stepped forwards. He was holding a small, polished stick and a quart jar. He smiled at me and said something about a ever-after child, a halfling being his path to power. I was too scared to pay much attention."

"He pointed the stick at me and mumbled something, and then I was bleeding. He had cut my arm. He held the jar under my arm, collecting the blood. When the jar was full, he stopped. He didn't let me go, though. He smiled at me again, and told me no one would ever know what happened to me, and he had no regrets for killing me. He told me that I would die, and become a ghost for all eternity, and never leave the earth."

"One of the others piped up that if a member of a certain family were to find me, another human who knew and believed in ever-afters, a human who managed to stumble across my ghost on the anniversery of my death, and could open the portal just made at the tree, I could cease to be a ghost."

"The man just chuckled and said no one would ever find me. And, what's more, now I had that hope to torture me. He slit my wrists and whispered to me, "Always remember that the Cauldrons Coven killed you." Then they left, cackling and saying how now they needed just two more ingrediants to complete their potion."

"Wait up, they called themelves the Cauldron Coven?" Puck asked increduously.

Gwendolyn nodded. "I never said they were the brightest." She mustered a small smile.

"What happened next?" Puck asked.

Sabrina elbowed him. "I think it's obvious."

Gwendolyn shrugged. "I've been aske dumber questions. I bled to death." She told Puck.

"Really? That's awesome!"

Both girls glared at him.

"I meant in a horrible disgusting way." Puck coughed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So, you've got a human from a certain family who, by the way, knows about fairy tales." Sabrina grinned. "And we did find you on the anniversery of your death."

Gwendolyn's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll help me?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Go to a lame Halloween dance and ignore this?" Sabrina asked.

"Are you sure, it'll be dangerous." Gwendolyn cautioned her.

"I'm sure." Sabrina nodded. "How do we reach the creeps?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess we use the place I was murdered at." Gwendolyn began walking to the left.

She stopped at a large oak. Sabrina shuddered, imagining the blood staining its trunk.

"Where's the skeleton?" Puck had followed them.

Gwendolyn looked over at him sadly. "Eventually, five years after I died, someone found it. I don't know what they did to it, but it's gone."

"How do we use it to find the Cauldron Coven?" Sabrina asked, reaching out to touch the oak.

"Don't!" Puck warned. "I've heard of this kind of thing. When someone is killed for magical purposes, the places they bled on are toxic to humans."

Sabrina jerked her hand back. "Okay. I can't touch it. So how do we get in?"

Gwendolyn looked over at Sabrina apperhensively. "I'm not sure. I think we need the blood of another human. Someone who is a human, or a relatively new ever-after. That way, their blood is at least partially human."

Sabrina nodded, as if this didn't shock her. "How new is a new ever-after?" She asked

"Around ten years after the human is made ever-after, they are considered mature. So, if you've spent under ten years as a ever-after, you're new."

Sabrina held her hand out to Puck. "Got a sword?"

Puck blanched. "What?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. You're about four thousand years old, Gwendolyn obiviously can't do it, and I've only spent four years as an everafter. It has to be me."

"But, Grimm! I'm supposed to save you from killing yourself, not hand you the weapon and tell you to send me a postcard from the spirit world!" Puck thought for a second. "Actually, that would be kind of awesome."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Just tell me you have something sharp I can use."

Puck shook his head. "All I have is my sword." He held up his wooden side-kick. "And even if it wasn't, I wouldn't let you use it."

Sabrina groaned. "Puck, this is her only chance. Come on, help me out." She looked imploringly at him.

Puck frowned. "Your puppy-dog eyes aren't going to make me change my mind. Forget it."

Sabrina mutered something about stupid faries and morals. "Puck, please?" She begged.

"No. I told you, I don't have anything sharp."

Sabrina frowned momentarily. "You know, you could transform your hand to have super long and sharp finger nails."

"No."

"Please?"

"Doesn't no mean anything to you?"

Sabrina glared at him.

"Fine." Puck groaned, and transformed his right index finger nail into a talon.

Sabrina held out her hand again. "How much blood does this need?" She asked Gwendolyn.

"Just enough to drip onto the ground at the base of the tree. I'm really sorry about this."

Sabrina smiled over at her. "Don't be. Are you going to start?" She asked the fairy-boy.

Puck looked down at the hand extended to him. Slowly, he reached out and took it with his left hand. He positioned it, and pulled out the pinkie. He lifted his right finger, and cut through Sabrina's skin. The slight tearing sound made him wince.

This wasn't right. He might pick on Grimm, he might pull pranks, but Puck had never actually injured her. He had never done anything like this before, because he was her protecter, not the one who hurt her.

Puck made a small insision on Sabrina's pinkie, just enough to draw blood and make them both wince.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Sabrina almost smiled.

She turned to the tree, hand held her hand out in front of her, waiting for the blood to drip onto the roots of the tree.

The three of them watched as a single drop of bright red blood fell, splashing against the tree roots.

Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina looked over at Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn forced herself not to cry. "It's alright. You tried."

Puck stood, and watched the tree.

Sabrina tapped him. "Nothing's happening." She told him.

Puck ignored her, his eyes focused on the tree roots as they began to move.

"Hey, you two." He called. "Something's happening."

The girls turned.

Sabrina gasped, and Gwendolyn stared as the roots moved to reveal a stone well. There were no stairs, no ladder. Just a steep drop.

Puck whistled. "Wow."

Sabrina knelt at the edge of the well. "You can say that again. I can't see the bottom."

Gwendolyn sat down on a tree stump.

"How are you supposed to get down there?" She asked. "I mean, I can just throw myself over the edge, and when I land, I'll be fine. But you're human."

Sabrina smirked. "Yes, but I've got this guy." She pointed to Puck.

Gwendolyn brightened up considerably. "Great idea! Throw him down first, and you'll have something soft to land on!"

Puck choked.

"Um, that isn't what I was getting at at all." Sabrina said, eyeing Gwendolyn carefully. "He can fly."

"Oh. I didn't mean you should do that." Gwendolyn blushed. "I just thought that might be what you were getting at."

Sabrina laughed. "No. He'd bring me down with him. But, I think I like your idea. It wouldn't work. He'd fly back up."

"I knew you hated me, but you hate me that much?" Puck looked incredulous.

"Maybe." Sabrina said.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"Now." Sabrina said. "Puck and I will go first."

"Why are we going first?"

"Because I said so." Sabrina said. "You coming, Fairy-boy?"

"Do I get a choice?" Puck whined.

"Let me think on that one. Hmm... No." Sabrina said.

"Fine." Puck grabbed Sabrina around the waist like she was a sack of Elvis's dog food, and jumped down the hole. He snapped his wings out, and assumed what he liked to call "the bomb drop". All that it meant was he did a nose dive.

As they fell, the tunnel widened, until it wasn't a tunnel so much as free space that they were dropping through. It was also getting brighter, as if there were lanterns at the end.

Puck flapped, almost cruising. Sabrina glared up at him. "Faster!" She said. "We need to be there soon, not next year."

Puck sped up, until he could almost feel the snin peeling from his face. It reminded him alot of the trolley in the Hall of Wonders. He loved that thing.

Suddenly, the bottom of the tunnel was coming at them. Puck slowed down, until he was drifting, and set Sabrina on the ground.

A few seconds later, Gwendolyn floated down beside them, and stopped.

Sabrina looked around. "Something tells me that ths was the way to go."

Puck followed her eyes. "You think?"

The walls around them were pure white marble with black cauldrons painted on. Over the only doorway in the room was a large banner which read:

The Cauldron Coven A Secret Society fo Witches and Warlocks Everywhere

Puck snorted. "Not so secret, is it."

Gwendolyn laughed.

Sabrina was still examining the room. In all our corners, there were plant stands with cauldrons on them. A large black rug in the shape of a cauldron covered alot of the floor.

She looked over at the other two. "What now?"

"Don't ask me." Puck said. "You're the one who went charging off without a plan. Besides, you're the one who found out how to beat the Scarlet Hand."

Gwendolyn shook her head. "I can't even hit them. And I never did do well in school. I have no idea how you beat this kind of people."

Sabrina looked between them. "Fine. Sabrina Grimm Strategy Machine Commencing."

"Really? You can do that?" Puck asked, obviously excited.

"No, Einstein." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Follow me." Sabrina began walking towards the doorway with the banner over it.

Puck grabbed Sabrina's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"I'm going to go through the only door they have here. You got a better idea?"

"No." Puck admitted.

"There you go." Sabrina shook him off and walked to the banner-clad door way.

A little old woman was sitting behind a desk just inside the door way. "Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled

Sabrina blinked at her. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the receptionest for the Cauldron Coven. My name is Jullie." The old woman smiled again. "Are you here for a tour?"

Sabrina turned to look at Puck and Gwendolyn. They nodded.

"Um, yes. Yes, we are." Sabrina turned back to the receptionest.

"Oh dear. Are you three it?" Jullie asked. "Ususally we get a slew of them on Halloween. Everyone wants to see the Cauldron Coven. But not anymore. I've been getting pay cuts." The woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

Puck covered his laughing. Sabrina glanced at him.

"Pay cuts." He choked.

Gwendolyn wasn't laughing. She looked even whiter than before.

"Hey, Gwendolyn. It's okay." Sabrina said. "We're going to get n there and kick some Cauldron Coven butt."

The receptionest looked up. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sabrina managed a smile. "We just can't wait to start."

"Really? Then, by all means, go ahead." Jullie flapped her hand at them, busy with some paperwork.

"Really? We can?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh yes. They had to lay off the tour guide last year. He hasn't been back yet, and really, he wasn't much use. Go ahead. No one will be bothered by three young chits walking through." Jullie smiled up at them.

"Thanks." Sabrina said, and lead the way out of the reception hall.

"That was easy." Puck said.

"Too easy." Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Gwendolyn looked between them. "Have you guys done this before?"

"You have no idea." Puck laughed.

"Would you two help out?" Sabrina asked, pulling open doors, and looking inside.

"I guess." Puck said.

Gwendolyn shook her head sadly. "I can't open doors. I can put my hand on the knob, but this body doesn't have any strength to it."

"Oh. Sorry." Sabrina said slightly awkwardly, poking her head into another room. "how many janitor closets do you need?" She asked in exasperation, slamming the door shut and moving to the next one.

"All I've got are what your mom calls social rooms." Puck shut the door to yet another longue.

Gwendolyn walked along behind them.

Suddenly, another voice spoke up. "How careless. Didn't you get a tour guide?"

The three teenagers whirled around.

A tall, thin lipped mean looking man was watching them. "Hello. I am Junat Twask, president of the Cauldron Coven. Who are you three?"

"Why should we tell you?" Sabrina stepped forwards, in front of the other two.

"For the sake of being polite." Junat Twask stepped forwards too.

"I don't do polite." Sabrina snarled.

Puck stepped out from behind her. "I can second that."

Junat Twask stopped smiling. He leered. "It doesn't matter. I know who you are. That young lady in the back is Gwendolyn Smith, who helped my discoveries greatly with her little donation."

"You killed her!" Sabrina hissed.

"Details. The boy is Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck. The star of A Midsummer's Night Dream."

"Flattery only swells his head, not make him change sides." Sabrina spat.

"How do you know?" Puck asked.

"I've known you longer than he has." Sabrina jerked her head towards Junat Twask.

"And you, Sabrina Grimm, are as lovely as the rumors claim." Junat sneered. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

Sabrina glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why, Miss Grimm, you will be an excellant addition to my studies. I need just two more ingrediants for my potion, and you are two in one." The warlock smiled as if someone had just told him his birthday had come early, and the cake was double fudge.

"What are the two things?" Sabrina asked suspciously.

"I can't see why you would need to know that, but I do love the intellectual mind." He sighed."I need the blood of a Grimm and the soul of a Grimm. Amazing how much you simple little Grimms influence everything."

"Why does it have to be a Grimm?" Puck asked, intriguged.

"The family history of dealing with ever-afters affects the mind and bloodstream because the subject is always questioning what they hear and wondering if they are going crazy. The Grimms are the closest family, and Miss Grimm here seems to doubt her family the most. She made the perfect subject, but it was so hard to get to her. I'm very lucky that you happened to stumble upon Miss Smith's ghost, especially today."

"Why today?" Sabrina asked.

"A warlock is strongest on Halloween night. It is, after all, the night when fear runs strongest." Junat Twask allowed himself a grim smile. "So, I hope you don't mind, but I'm cutting our little chat short. I need to complete a certain potion."

"Lovely. Except that won't happen." Gwendolyn narrowed her eyes at Junat Twask.

"And who, my dear, are you to say whether or not it won't happen?" Twask clicked his tongue.

"She's not the only one." Puck drew his wooden sword.

"And I won't let it happen." Sabrina assumed the self-defense position Snow had taught her.

"You seem to think you have a choice." Twask reached into his pocket and withdrew a shiny stick. He saw their eyes follow it. "Oh yes. This is my favorite wand, Death. It belonged to Houndini. He never called it Death, of course, but it is amazing how blood changes the nature of magical objects. Many thanks to you, Miss Smith. Without you, I may have never known this."

"So, where do we start? I believe the fairy must be first to go." Twask raised the wand. A bolt of fire came out, aimed at Puck.

Puck didn't move. He stood in the fire and smiled. "Ah, warm. Didn't anyone ever tell you that fairies are fire-resistant? I mean, come on! I burp the stuff!"

Sabrina grinned. Granny almost had a heart attack when Puck drank root beer. The last time, he had set fire to her hat.

"Is that so?" Twask didn't look put out. "Well then, lets see how you fare against this." The fire changed to lightening. This time, Puck shot back several yards on his back.

"That had some sting." He admitted, standing back up. "But it isn't that bad."

"It isn't? How's this?" Again, the pain-inducer changed. This time it was ice. It wrapped around the fairy boy, encasing and imprisioning him.

"Puck!" Sabrina and Gwendolyn cried out.

"One down, two to go." Twask smiled. "Do you just want to go back up to the world, Miss Smith?"

Gwendolyn shook her head. "No." Her voice quavered.

"No? Are you sure? The only one I need is Miss Grimm."

"I'm sure."

Sabrina stepped forwards. "If all you needed was me, why did you freeze him?"

"I couldn't quite see him lettting me just take you away to perrform my expiriments on. He seemed rather dedicated to you. Most dogs do adore their masters. And he was nothing more than that, a dog."

Sabrina gave Twask a look that made him reconsider what he had said. "He was better than you are, so who's a dog?"

Twask shook his head sadly. "Miss Grimm, don't you realize how precious you are? I don't want to injure you."

"Sure, until you've taken my blood and soul, I'm sure you don't want me dead."

"Details." Twask waved his hand. "Will you cooperate?"

"Hmm... Me, Sabrina Grimm, cooperate? Not a chance."

"That's too bad." Twask raised the wand.

There was a sudden movement. Gwendolyn tackled the warlock, knocking him down. Twask dropped the wand, and it rolled over to the foot of Puck's personal freezer.

"Sabrina! Grab it!" Gwendolyn yelled.

Sabrina hesitated, but darted forwards and took the wand from the floor. Immediatly, a sense of power filled her, a feeling of mercilessness. Sabrina wanted to drop it, but she knew she couldn't. If she did, Twask would take it again, and win.

"Kill him!" Gwendolyn yelled. "Do it now!"

Sabina didn't need told twice. Power coursed through her as she raised the wand.

"No! Don't! I'll do anything!" Twask yelled.

"I'm sure you would. Including unfreezing Puck and giving Gwendolyn back her life. But you'll never get that chance." Sabrina aimed the wand. She told it to blast Twask with ice. In seconds, Twask was a frozen chunk of ice.

Sabrina dropped the wand. "Did I kill him?" She asked.

A cracking sound made her freeze.

"I don't think so. I'm still alive." Puck strained and broke out of his prision.

"Thank you." Gwendolyn smiled, fading.

"Gwendolyn?" Saabrina asked, startled by the fading ghost.

"He was punished, so I can go where I belong." Gwendolyn smiled. "And if you're wondering, I'll be watching the wedding." She disappeared altogether.

Sabrina frowned. "What did she mean?"

Puck shrugged. "How should I know?"

"What now?" Sabrina asked.

"Are you still up for a Halloween party?" Puck grinned.

~Happy Halloween!~

"Okay, this isn't half as dumb as I thought it would be." Sabrina shouted over the band.

"Told you so!" Abbi yelled back.

"Why were you guys late?" Robert asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "It took longer to get here than we thought it would."

Abbi looked disapointed. "No smooching was involved?"

Sabrina blushed. "No!"

"She just wishes." Puck looked up from raiding the candy bowl.

"And, speaking of you two, I can't believe you won the best costumes award!" Abbi grinned.

"Yeah, well, it was no surprise when I won. I was the obivious choice." Puck smirked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So, how did you pick your costumes? I mean, fairy king and queen! So cute!" Abbi gushed.

Sabrina blushed. "How much sugar did you have?" She changed the subject.

"Not much. Just half a bowl." Abbi grinned. "Who picked your costumes?"

Sabrina groaned. She wasn't going to get out of this.

~Happy Halloween!~

Okay, so one writing crammed day and a headache later, I have a scheduled update out. And this took forever. Hands down, the longest chapter I have ever written in one day. Combine that with my science report, and this is the most writing I've ever done in one day.

So, I know that I said that this would be a three-shot, but I managed to get it all into two chapters. I think the quality may have suffered. Sorry, Cynthia Darling.

Okay, so this two-shot was requested by Cynthia Darling! Thanks for requesting.

Some answers to reviews:

I have no luck: Sure, I'll do another Halloween one-shot! Want to suggest one?

Cynthia Darling: I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I don't think this one is as good, but I'm glad you liked my writing so much! And, good luck on your audition! Let me know how you do.

thisismyusernameok: I like your username. It's funny. I'm glad you like my writing so much, although I feel this chapter is disappointing. I like your stories too!

Okay, guests, get ready to roll your eyes: If you are a guest and requesting something, please identify yourselves. Thanks!

I think that is every thing. Thanks for reading!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	14. Wedding and Epilogue

Wedding 2, and Epilogue

Sabrina sighed, and looked in the mirror. She looked perfect, all dressed up in her wedding gown, hair done up perfectly, and the Faerie tiara in place. But she wasn't thinking about this.

Sabrina was remembering Gwendolyn Smith. She was remembering the ghost's sad smiles, fiery hair, and final smile that she had flashed Sabrina's way as she faded into nothing. But most of all, Sabrina was thinking of the last words Gwendolyn had said to her and Puck: "I'll be watching the wedding."

Sabrina had often wondered what Gwendolyn had meant. Now, ten and a half years later, Sabrina knew what Gwendolyn had meant.

Sabrina glanced up at the ceiling. "Hey, Gwen." She whispered. "Guess what? We did get married, just like you thought we would." Sabrina smiled, thinking of Gwendolyn.

"Hey, Sabrina. Are you ready for pictures?" Daphne rapped on Sabrina's bedroom door.

Sabrina grinned and went to open the door. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Your wedding was so awesomefreaktastic!"" Daphne said.

Behind her, Henry nodded and blew his nose. "It was the most beautiful I've ever seen." He honked loudly into his handkerchief.

"Thanks, Dad." Sabrina smiled.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Puck stuffed his hands in his tuxedo pockets. He was thinking back ten and a half years, before he had disappeared from Sabrina's life. He was thinking to the week before he had disappeared.

Puck was recalling the adventure he had gone on with Sabrina and a ghost called Gwendolyn Smith. He was thinking of her smiles, how she had stared at Sabrina and him, as if though something fasinated her. He was thinking of how her eyes followed them, almost laughing at them.

Most of all, he was thinking of her last words to them: "I'll be watching the wedding."

Unlike Sabrina, Puck had immediatly known what those words meant. But, he had already known they were going to get married, so he had just grinned.

"Yo, Gwen." He murmured. "Hope we put on a good show."

"What?" Mustardseed asked, fiddling with his collar. He was waiting for pictures alongside his brother.

"Nothing. I'm just remembering something crazy that happened to Grimm and me."

Mustardseed grinned. "It's Goodfellow now."

"Naw. She'll always be Grimm." Puck smirked, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Quickly, he punched a number in. "Hello, is this Scrooge?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

Sabrina laughed. The wedding reception was over, and she and Puck were going to head back to the house they had bought the week before. It was a beautiful house, and Sabrina couldn't wait to live with her new husband. No more loney suppers, trying to talk to people over the phone just to hear a familiar voice. Now she could babble away, and Puck would just nod and try to find out a better way to prank his courtiers.

"Are we going home?" She asked Puck.

"In a little bit. We have an appointment to make now." Puck grinned, scooping her up in his arms and popping out his wings.

"Really? Why wasn't I consaulted? We get to make decisions together now." Sabrina smiled up at him as he took off.

"Don't remind me." Puck groaned, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Grimm."

"Goodfellow now." Sabrina smirked.

"Not you too!"

"And just what do you mean by that?"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Hello." Scrooge opened his office door for the newly-wedded couple.

"Hi, Scrooge." Sabrina smiled, still on a wedding high.

"It's nice to see you again." Scrooge led them to the table in the center of the room.

"So, do I get to know why we're here yet?" Sabrina asked, sitting down next to Puck and sliding closer to him.

"He didn't tell you?" Scrooge looked surprised.

"No. It was a "surprise"." Sabrina frowned.

"Just wait a moment." Puck grinned.

"Okay, so you two remember from when you visited Relda, right?"

Sabrina nodded. She and Puck had come to see her the day before.

"Good." Scrooge took Sabrina's hand. She took Puck's, and Puck took Scrooge's.

"Gwendolyn Smith, can you hear me?" Scoorge called

Sabrina gasped. "We're going to talk to Gwen?"

"If she responds." Scrooge nodded. "Gwendolyn Smith! There's a couple here I'm sure you'd like to see."

"Alright, alright. I hear you." A image of a sixteen year old girl appeared on top of the table. "I had to get away from Dad. You'd think that he'd be used to seeing me by now in the two years he's been here. But no! He missed me so much." The image smiled.

"Hey, Gwen." Sabrina stole Gwendolyn's attention.

Gwendolyn turned from Scrooge to face Sabrina and Puck. A smile split her face.

"Sabrina! Puck!" She almost squealed. "I can't believe I can see you!"

"I can't believe I can see you." Sabrina grinned.

Gwendolyn examined Sabrina and Puck, who were both still dressed in their wedding clothes. "I was watching the whole thing with your grandparents. They cried when you two kissed. Every time you kissed. Relda told me to tell you it was the most beautiful wedding she's ever seen. Basil said to say he wishes he could have been there."

Sabrina blinked back tears. "Tell them I thought of you all the whole way through the ceremony."

"You weren't thinking about the wonderful guy you were about to marry?" Puck asked indignantly.

"I thought about you a couple of times." Sabrina admitted. "Mostly to wonder if I was going insane."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Sabria retorted, throwing back what he had said earlier.

Gwendolyn laughed. "I missed you so much! Both of you."

"We missed you too." Sabrina said.

"So, how long did it take you to figure out what I told you before I left?"

Sabrina blushed. "Until today."

Puck puffed himself up. "I knew what it meant immediatly." He boasted.

Sabrina laughed. "Tell another one."

"He's not lying. He was grinning like an idiot as soon as the words were out of my mouth. He understood. Puck's a lot more observant than you think." Gwendolyn was serious.

"Ah-ha! I knew you liked me!" Sabrina rounded on Puck.

"What?"

"You were grinning like an idiot!"

"What's new?" Puck asked.

"Point. You're always grinning like an idiot." Sabrina nodded.

Puck made a face at his wife. He loved that. His wife.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out.

Gwendolyn laughed. "You two haven't changed at all."

Sabrina smiled. "And we never will. We have forever to stay like this."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, everyone! This is a early upate, but I got a load of requests last chapter, and I need to keep on top. Not that anyone's protesting, I think.

This chapter was suggested by Cynthia Darling! Thank you for reviewing! Sorry it's so short.

Some answers to reviews:

bookingbookworms: As an answer to your review to the first chapter, mentally, Daphne is almost thirty. But I think she would have stopped aging around twenty, just because. And for "Family Heritage", Puck just keeps Sabrina's maiden name. I thought he would never change his nickname for her, even if her name changed. Thanks for reviewing!

I have no luck: I'll definately write one where Henry and Veronica meet for the first time! I'm glad you suggested it. Almost everything I've written so far is Puck/Sabrina. I'd love to write this for you!

Cynthia Darling: Congratulations on getting Scar! I think that's really good. It's been ages since I saw the movie, but I remember Scar. He was one of my favorit characters. I'm glad you think you can learn something from me! I don't think you'll learn much, though. I'm still learning myself. Don't worry about calling me Lassie. My little sister gives me far worse nicknames. From your reviews, I'd guess you're a happy, talanted girl. You always sound happy and cheerful in every review, and you just told me you got a big role in a play. And I didn't know to have them call Gwendolyn Gwen without adding something awkward. Although, now that I think about it, there are ways of doing it. Oops. Sorry!

Molly: Of course I'll write about Puck and Sabrina going back in time. Have you read Arranged Marriages and Wars of State by Curlscat? That is following th whole back in time thing. Have you got any time in particular that you want me to send them back to?

thissmyusernameok?- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

And, yes, I do realize my author's note is longe than my actual chapter. But you guys are such great reviewers that I had to answer all of them.

I welcome suggestions! You want to see it as a one-shot, let me know! I'll try to make it happen.

I'm not even going to go over the whole guest request and identity thing. You guys know it all.

Bye!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	15. Missing

Missing

"We're home!" Thirteen-year old Sabrina burst through the door, followed by Puck.

"Mom? Dad?" Sabrina asked, noticing that the house was strangly quiet. That was odd.

"Old Lady?" Puck called.

Nothing.

Sabrina set down her back pack. "Geez, I can't even go to school."

Puck shrugged.

"Come on. Maybe they went to do the grocery shopping, or a detective case or something." Sabrina said, trying not to panic.

Puck plopped his school stuff down beside Sabrina's. He headed to the kitchen. "It's fine." He called over his shoulder. "You know how this works. Your nutty family leaves with no warning, and show up the next day. Remember the last time?"

"No. The last time I remember something like this, I was missing my family for almost two years!" Sabrina opened the living room door.

"No, the last time this happened, they were visiting Snow and not-so-Charming, and the weather held them up." Puck reminded her, looking through the cupboards.

"Why the heck are you looking through the cupboards?" Sabrina asked, charging offto look upstairs.

"Umm, the midget?" Puck tried not spit potato chip crumbs from the canister he had just pulled out of the cupboard.

"Why would Basil be in the cupboard?"

"Because... He likes peanut butter crackers?" Puck asked, poking until he found the pretzels. He helped himself to a handful.

"I think you mean that you like peanut butter crackers." Sabrina hurried back downstairs.

"To-may-toe, tuh-mat-oe." Puck crunched down on some cheese crackers.

"They weren't upstairs." Sabrina said, flinging open the library door.

"Big surprise." Puck mumbled, his mouth full of peanut butter.

"Would you quit eating!" Sabrina snatched the peanut butter jar from him.

"Hey!"

"I'm serious! This is serious!" Sabrina put away the peanut butter and turned to face Puck. "Don't you know how serious this is?"

"Sure. The two best cooks in the house are missing. You're going to be making supper. How much more serious can it get?" Puck asked.

"What? That wasn't what I was saying at all!" Sabrina protested.

"Yeah, it's what I'm saying. Duh." Puck side-stepped Sabrina and took back the peanut butter.

"No." Sabrina snagged the peanut butter and put it away again.

"I'm not done." Puck protested, his mouth filled with the brown goop.

"Yes, you are." Sabrina grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the library. "You're not Daphne-" she started.

"Way to state the obivious, Grimm." Puck snorted.

"But, you can still be useful." Sabrina ignored his comment. She turned to the desk beside them and grabbed a legal pad and rummaged through the desk drawers until she found a cheap pen.

"What's that for?" Puck asked suspiciously, eyeing the writing supplies in her hands.

"We're going to record everything we know up to this point." Sabrina sat in one of the over-stuffed armchairs. "So, what do we know?"

"Um, we're out of peanut butter, Basil wasn't in the cupboard, I can count to three, you're going to have to cook sup-" Puck broke off as a crumpled up wad off paper hit him in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Puck demanded.

"I'm not kidding! Try thinking of something useful." Sabrina glowered over her paper pad at him.

"For the love of Pete, Grimm! It's fine. If they aren't back by tomorrow morning, then we'll worry." Puck headed for the door.

"Nuh-huh. If I'm going to be solving a case, you're going to be doing homework." Sabrina said.

"No, I won't." Puck stuck out his tongue at her.

"Yes, you are. Or else Granny will kill you when she gets back."

Puck gulped. The last time he had seen the Old Lady really mad, she had made him clean his room. And he had been stuck in there for nearly a month before she let him out. Not that his room was exactly a prision. It just got boring not being able to prank Sabrina.

"Okay." He agreed. "But you have to help me do history."

Sabrina sighed. For a guy who had lived through history, Puck didn't know much. "Fine. Get my homework, too."

"I'm not your servant!" Puck protested.

"No, but I'll bet you want me to make supper." Sabrina set down her pen and paper.

Puck hurried to get the school work.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"What's this?" Puck poked the food on his plate.

Sabrina scowled at him.

"Okay, okay! I'm trying it!" Puck quickly scooped a forkful into his mouth. He gagged.

"It's not that bad!" Sabrina protested.

"You try it, then." Puck ladled a generous scoop of the green colored glop onto her plate.

Sabrina picked up her fork and tried some. She immediately spat it out. "Okay, so it's awful." She admitted, gulping water to get the taste out of her mouth.

"You think?" Puck eyed the concoction in the pot. "Elvis wouldn't eat this!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Fine. Peanut butter sandwitchs coming up."

"Thank goodness. You can't cook."

"Thank you, Captain Obivious."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Sabrina began pacing.

"Would you stop it already?" Puck looked up from his math.

"No." Sabrina snapped.

"Grimm, look. We agreed to panic if they weren't here tomorrow. Not before that." Puck reminded her.

"But-"

"Come on, calm down." Puck yanked her down onto the couch next to him. "Now, do you know how to solve the quadratic formula?"

Sabrina sighed, and opened her own work book. "First you need to..."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Sabrina woke up on the couch, in the living room. She rubbed her eyes. She tried to remember how she got here. Or why she was leaning up against something so warm and solid. She looked over at what she was dozing on and sat bolt upright.

Puck shifted, and snorted in his sleep.

Sabrina blinked. She had fallen asleep against him? She glanced around and saw the science text book open on the coffee table in front of them. That would explain it.

Sabrina thought back to the day before. Her family was still missing, she realized. She shook Puck awake.

"Get up, Fairy-boy."

"Whazuhp?" He opened one eye.

"Come on, we have to go find them."

Puck rolled off the couch. "Okay. As long as we have breakfast first."

Sabrina sighed. "Do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?"

"Nope."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Okay, I need to get a sword from the Hall of Wonders." Sabrina said an hour later.

"Well, go get it."

"It's in one of the rooms in the middle of the hall." Sabrina said.

"So?"

"So I need you to fly me there."

"Oh."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Are you sure you need that particular sword?" Puck asked.

"Certain. Start flying." Sabrina ordered.

Puck got a good grasp on the back of her jacket and took off.

"Hey, there they are!" Sabrina heard Daphne's voice.

"Puck, put me down!" Sabrina demanded.

"Why?"

"That sounded like Daphne." Sabrina explained.

"Hey, Sis!" Daphne ran up to her sister and Puck.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. "We're all here. We decided to look through all the rooms in the Hall of Wonders. Granny left you two a note."

"No, she didn't." Sabrina frowned.

"Daphne, did those two slow-pokes finally catch up?" Veronica's voice rang out.

"Yeah. They say they didn't get Granny's note." Daphne yelled back.

"Really?" Granny Relda came into view. "Funny. I could have sworn I left it on the table." She rummaged through her purse. "Oh, here it is." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sabrina shook her head. Puck laughed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hi, Every one! Another early update! It's short again, but I liked it.

This chapter was suggested by bookingbookworms! Thank you so much. I hope you liked it.

Answers to my reviews:

I have no luck: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll make Henry and Veronica meet in the next chapter. I didn't forget.

Cynthia Darling: So far you have made three requests, and they were all adventure/friend. Of course I was going to do that one too! I'm glad you liked it. And I'm hardly a popular author. I'm just learning, and compared to my first fanfiction story, I'm doing okay. Thanks, though. The craziest thing that's ever happened to me? Um, I won reserve grand champion in 2012 with my goat, Nugget, at our fair. And I got 30 out of 30 points in my 4-h book. Not much exciting happens around here. Thanks for asking, though.

So, everyone who reviewed the last three chapters, I'm glad you liked them. Thanks to my readers and reviewers!

That's all I have to say. Feel free to make any requests, anyone. I'll eventually get to them.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	16. Halloween Party

Halloween Party

"Hank! Hey, Hank!" Jason ran through the halls of New York University after his friend.

Henry Grimm turned around. "What's up?" He asked.

"I'm having a Halloween party on Saturday." Jason panted, hands on his knees. Jason wasn't the most athletic kid in college, and often said he couldn't care less.

"So?"

"So, are you coming?" Jason asked, rolling his eyes.

Henry thought about it. Killing trolls and solving cases weren't on his schedule on Saturday. But it usually wasn't. He could go, his homework was done.

"Sure." He grinned at Jason.

"Great. Wear a costume, would you?"

Henry nodded. "Sure."

Jason grinned. "See you Saturday. I have a english class to be in." He waved to Henry and strolled away.

"See you then." Henry called after his friend's retreating back.

~Pre- The Sisters Grimm~

Saturday night, Henry pulled into Jason's driveway, barely managing to fit his Prius into the yard.

He whistled a long note as he got out. Jason may not be popular, but he could throw a party.

Henry ran up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell. He waited. And waited. He could hear the music pulsing from inside, and guessed no one could hear the doorbell. He shrugged, and opened the door. He was greeted by the the sight of kids his age all packed into the small house, almost pouring over the window sills.

"Hey, Hank!" Jason yelled over Lynerd Syknard beating out from the speakers in every corner of the house.

"Hey, Jason. Nice spread." Hank made his way over to his friend through the crowds of dancing and talking college kids.

"I know." Jason said smugly, pouring Henry a glass of Coke. He held it out to him.

"And you know I don't drink that stuff." Henry refused it.

"All you drink is milk and water. Health weirdo." Jason shrugged his shoulders and downed the soda-pop in three quick gulps.

"So? Some of have to teach self-defense to nine-year olds." Henry reached for the water bottles.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you do that. I mean, you aren't exactly the meanest looking guy in town." Jason re-filled his glass.

Henry drank half a bottle of water in one swig. "What do you mean by that?"

Jason was all too happy to tell him. "You look like a wuss."

"Want to try that out?" Henry didn't even look up from his water.

"No." Jason blanched slightly. "I'm saying that's what you look like, not that that's what you are."

Henry shrugged. "I don't need to look like a biker. I don't care that much."

Jason nodded. "That's just it. You don't care."

"Nope." Henry finished off his water bottle and reached for another.

Jason shook his head at his friend. "Believe me, if people knew what you can do, you'd get alot more respect."

Henry blinked at his best friend. "I don't need that much respect. I just don't people to step on my toes. I don't care beyond that."

Jason helped himself to some potato chips. "I know."

A blonde girl danced over to them. She batted her eyes at Henry. "Want to dance?" She asked.

"Um, no?" Henry offered.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that." She teased.

"No thanks." Henry shook his head.

The girl looked disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind..." She trailled off and went to rejoin her friends.

"Why did you turn her down?" Jason asked.

"I didn't like her."

Jason groaned. "Get over it. She was hot. H-O-T. And you turned her down."

"I didn't like her." Henry repeated.

Jason looked up at the ceiling. "Gosh." He stated.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, if you see anything you like, let me know. I can probably introduce you." Jason said, putting down his drink.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"To be in the life of the party. I would ask you, except I know the answer."

"True enough." Henry sighed.

~Pre-The Sisters Grimm~

"Have you moved?" Jason's voice sounded out.

Henry opened one eye. "Yep. From the drinks to the cheese. Leave me alone."

"No." Jason plopped down on the sofa beside Henry.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Fine. Let me concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" Jason asked disbelievingly. He looked over the party. The music had only gotten louder. More people had showed up. Heck, there was more life in here than ever before.

"Finding inner calm." Henry closed his eye.

"Looks like you're taking a nap."

"Hmm."

"Seriously, why did you come? Not that I wish you hadn't. It just seems like all you're going to do is nap."

Henry opened both eyes. "I told you. This kind of atmosphere is perfect for calming down and thinking rationally under pressure."

"It's a party. You're supposed to be thinking irrationally and getting excited." Jason reasoned.

"Your purposes, my purposes. Go away."

"No. Come on." Jason pulled his friend to his feet and hauled him back to the drinks. "Here." He handed Henry another water bottle and poured himself a cup of Pepsi.

Henry took the water.

"Okay, look out over the party. Does any girl catch your eye?" Jason demanded.

Henry glanced around. Giggly girls. Dancing girls. And one loner. He blinked.

"Ah-ha! Who is it?" Jason declared triumphantly.

"That one." Henry pointed to the loner. She had black hair, she was tall, and she looked like she could floor any man here. And not just from her looks.

Jason whistled. "She's a looker, alright."

"So do you know who she is?"

"No." Jason's eyebrows knit together.

"You said you knew everyone here!" Henry protested.

"Yeah, well, everyone but her. She was new at school, so I invited her." Jason shrugged.

"Why would you do that?"

"'Cause she's a babe." Jason stated.

"And that's a perfect excuse!" Henry nearly yelled.

"Isn't it though?" Jason nodded. "Go over there and talk to her."

"I've never said a word to her before!" Henry protested.

"Yeah, so? Go." Jason shoved him.

Henry stumbled over. "Um, hi?"

The girl looked at him. "Hi." She flashed a smile.

Henry stuttered.

"What?" She leaned closer to hear him.

"I'm Henry."

"I'm Veronica." She smiled again.

"So, um, ever been to a party like this before?" Henry asked. He felt like hitting himself. That was so stupid to ask.

Veronica shook her head. "Nope."

Henry stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You just seem like the kind of girl who would be asked to this kind of thing all the time."

"Looks can be decieving." She shrugged.

Henry nodded.

"Say, I've never danced at anything like this before, either." Veronica smiled up at Henry.

"Oh, um, er, would you like to dance?" He managed to get out.

"No. I brought it up for no reason. What do you think, goofy?"

"Oh, okay." He offered her his hand.

Veronica laughed, and took it. "You're old-fashioned." She chuckled.

Across the room, Jason flashed his friend a thumbs-up.

~Pre-The Sisters Grimm~

Special thanks to I have no luck! I hope you liked this chapter.

So I'm in a sugar attack. I went trick-or-treating(yes, I am 15. Like I care.), and let's just say that chocolate and cheetos and Jessie and a fanfiction chapter go together pretty well. Because, sugar high= watch TV and still have enough energy to write an entire fanfiction chapter. I love Halloween. Even if it isn't technically Halloween yet.

Answer to reviews:

I have no luck: As you can see, I did your suggestion. I hope it was everything you wanted, and maybe even more. And you rock, too!

Cynthia Darling: Maybe. I think that I should do an adventure story. That might geet more response. I need to get used to witing plot-line stuff, not just cute fluff. When I can pull off one of those, I'll consider myself good at this. Before then, I can't get anything published. Oh, well.I'm glad you like my writing so much though. It really brightens my whole morning to open my email and see your review sitting there. And The Sisters Grimm has alot of my own writing style in there. Micheal Buckly just has wittier come-backs and plot. And it would be awesome if you got an account! We could PM back and forth.

PhobbyWriter: Why not suggest something for more Puckabrina, then? You request, I write.

And, that's really everything. My life is spent updating fanfiction, reading and hopping down to the library. And doing school. Joy.

I need suggestions! I'm down to Molly's suggestion(which I plan to put up Tuesday. I didn't forget! I promise.). So, if you want to see something as a one-shot, ask! I'll try my best to make it happen.

And you guests requesting know what to do. I won't go over it yet again.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	17. Time Travel

Time Travel

"Remind me why we're here." Sabrina rolled her eyes at Puck's back as he led her down the Hall of Wonders' corridor.

"To fight your addiction." Puck smirked.

"You mean so that you can wave a wand in my face and fly out of my reach when I make a grab for it." Sabrina translated.

"Same thing." Puck shrugged.

"I hate you. You now that, right?" Sabrina said half-heartedly as they passed the door labled Dresses(which was next to Hats).

"If I didn't know by now, I never will." Puck nodded.

"Good. Just so that we understand each other." Sabrina sighed.

"We'd have to understand each other. We're married in the future." Puck smirked, and hunched his head down, preparing to be hit.

Sabrina didn't even bother. She just sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" Puck asked, looking back at her. "Usually a comment like that makes you punch me. Really hard."

"Don't care." Sabrina made a face at him.

"Seriously, Grimm. What is wrong with you? Besides the dog face, bad breath, and intelligence of a chimp." Puck allowed himself a smirk.

Sabrina ignored him.

Puck turned on his heel, and transformed into a bat momentarily by accident.

"Grimm, I'm not repeating myself, yet again. Why are you being stranger than normal?"

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine." Puck transformed his head into a chimp's and stuck out his tongue back.

Sabrina sniggered, but didn't say anything.

Puck frowned and turned back around. He hit his head on a door frame.

"Ow." He complained, rubbing his sore noggin.

Sabrina laughed loudly.

"You think this is funny?" Puck tried to look dignified, while feeling his head for damage.

"Yep." Sabrina grinned.

"Stupid Grimm." Puck grumbled.

"Says the pink winged fairy boy who just hit his head on a door." Sabrina giggled.

"Hey, at least I knew it was a door frame and not a door." Puck reverted to the best sign of dignity he could: he stuck his tongue out again.

Sabrina snorted with laughter.

"We're here." Puck grouched, glancing at the door he had bounced his head against.

"Remind me why you're my teacher?" Sabrina followed Puck into the room.

"The Old Lady gave you the reasons. I'm just in it for the fun."

Sabrina made a face. "Whatever. What are we studying today, "Teacher Puck"."

"That's better." Puck noded approvingly.

"I don't mind hitting you." Sabrina threatened.

"You did earlier." Puck reminded her.

"No, I knew you'd do something stupid if I ignore you. And you did, just for the record." Sabrina smirked.

"Whatever." Puck frowned. "Today, my inexpirienced student," He paused to make sure she understood that. "We are going to be studying addiction to time related magic."

"Wow. Your peanut of a brain actually knows what that is?"

"Actually, no." Puck frowned briefly. "The Old Lady and your mother planned the lesson, and told me to make sure you got to the time room."

Sabrina shook her head at the boy.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sabrina turned, taking in the room's contents. Hour glasses, globes, clocks, andd several stop watches lined the shelves. She reached out for a particularly large and jewled hour glass.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Isn't it, though? So unlike you." Puck grinned.

Sabrina ignored him and took the hour glass off the shelve. She immediatly felt the thrum of magic pulsing through it.

"Oh." She let go.

"Grimm!" Puck dove for the pretty piece of magic, and barely caught it. "Don't do that!" He straightened up and put it back on the shelf.

"Sorry." Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

"What? That's dumb!"

"Look who's talking." Sabrina grouched.

Puck stuck his tongue out.

"That's real mature." Sabrina told him.

"Whatever." Puck turned and knocked the hour glass he had just rescued and set on the edge of a shelf to the ground. "Oops."

The glass shattered, and the sand inside poofed around the two of them, enveloping them inside a cloud of grit.

"Puck!" Sabrina coughed.

The two were spinning faster than Puck could fly.

"What?" His voice sounded wind warped.

Sabrina would have screeched at him, but she didn't want to swallow the sand swirling at the speed of light aound them

She grit her teeth, and vowed that as soon as this stopped, that fairy boy would be black and blue all over.

She forgot that as soon as they were set down. She looked around in bewilderment at the strange surroundings.

"What in Grimm's name?" Puck asked, staring.

Sabrina ignored the Shrek reference. "Where are we?" She whispered, ignoring the josling that crowd around her was inflicting.

Puck swallowed. "Don't kill me, Grimm, but-"

"But what? Why am I wearing these clothes? Why are you wearing those clothes? and where are we?" Sabrina gestured to first her own attire, then Puck's, and finally the street.

"I think we went back in time." Puck squeaked.

"Please tell me this is an eloborate prank, and you did not just say we went backin time." Sabrina said.

"Hey, would I go to so much effort for a prank? I just dump people in gloop."

Sabrina looked around again. The houses around them were all thatched roofed, and her clothes were woolen, itchy, and fell to her feet. Puck was dressed in stockings, knee pants, a shirt and vest and a coat.

"So, where are we?"

Puck looked around. "I think this is Ferry Port Landing, when it was just beginning." He said.

Sabrina glanced over at him.

"What? I came on your great-great-great-how-many-times-great granddad. And my family stuck around for the first three years. Dad started butting heads with Charming, and we left." Puck explained.

"Oh. Now that the history lesson is covered, I want to go home." Sabrina looked around again.

"Good luck." Puck snorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Sabrina rounded on him.

"I mean, your family doesn't know where we went, and no one here knows you yet." Puck frowned.

Sabrina thought for a second. "Okay, but people know you."

Puck puffed himself up. "Of course they do."

"Good. You start looking. I'll follow."

"What?"

"You just said it. No one knows me, but everyone knows your family." Sabrina explained.

"I'm warning you, I'm not exactly anyone's favorite." Puck said.

"You never were."

"Yeah, I kno- Hey!"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Go away, you imp!" Mallowbarb zapped Puck with her wand.

"Ow! Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"I was." The fairy godmother glowered.

"We're going, we're going." Sabrina tugged Puck's arm and hurried him away from the angry fairy.

"Told you, no one likes me. I don't understand."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "How many times has someone slammed a door in your face by now? And how many times has someone pointed a wand at you, genius?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be counting. That's your job if I have to be the sales boy. 'Excuse me, sir. Do you know of any magical thing-a-mijig that allows the poor sap who's using it to travel in time?'" Puck glared at Sabrina.

"Don't look at me. Did you have any better ideas to get some one to open up and say 'Why, yes I do! Go to third street and ask Baba Yaga!'" Sabrina's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"Best idea you've had yet, Grimm! Let's go see the old hag."

"No, let's not." Sabrina shook her head.

"You got a better idea?" Puck asked, already heading for the woods.

"Yeah, let's keep asking people!" Sabrina nodded.

"Come on, Grimm. I'm going this way. If anyone knows, that crone will." Puck didn't even look back.

Sabrina had to admit he was right. "Fine." She hurried to catch up with Puck. "But if she tries to eat me, we're leaving."

~The Sisters Grimm~

Sabrina shuddered as Puck knocked open the gate on the bone picket fence aside.

"What's the matter with you, Grimm?" Puck asked, bouncing on the skull lining the path to the chicken leg house.

"I don't know. We're about to enter a cannibal's house, the same cannibal who has it in for me, and ask her to tell us how to get home. I can't understand."

"Me neither." Puck smirked, and rapped on the door.

A shuffling noise was audible, and then the door swung open, revealing the witch.

Baba Yaga was just as ugly and smelly as she was 250 years later. Her hair was as matted and greasy, her teeth as rotted, and her clothes as filthy.

"What is, fledglings?" The witch's mouth curled into a sneer. "To be eaten?"

Sabrina shook her head.

Puck stepped in front of Sabrina. "Nope. We need to know how to travel to the future."

"Do you, now?" The witch cackled. "And why might that be?"

Sabrina shoved Puck away from her. "Because we're from the future. I'm Sabrina Grimm, born in 1996. You''re going to know my grandmother, Relda Grimm. This is Puck, the Trickster King. He's going to be living with us."

Baba Yaga frowned. "How is that supposed to make a difference to me?"

"My sister and I are going to save the world." Sabrina winced. She hated saying that, even if it was true. Too many people admired her for it. But Baba Yaga had always been different.

"Is that so?" The witch narrowed her eyes at the Grimm girl.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"And why should that change my mind?" Baba Yaga asked.

"Because they'll kill you." Sabrina recalled what her future self had once told her.

"No one can kill the Old Mother!" Baba Yaga hissed.

"Yes, some one can. Especially if there are thousands of powerful and magical everafters coming after her." Sabrina reasoned.

Baba Yaga glowered at Sabrina, then switched her gaze to Puck. "Is this child telling the truth?"

"As hard to believe as it is, given her track record, yeah." Puck smirked.

Baba Yaga frowned. "Fine." She shuffled to a table, and threw a vial of clear liquid at them. Puck caught it before it could soar through the window.

"Drink that." The witch commanded. "And if I ever find out you were lying, I'll have to invite you to dinner."

Sabrina shivered, and dragged Puck out of the house. "Thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Think nothing of it." Baba Yaga called back in a sweet old lady voice.

"I hate that house, and I really hate seeing her." Sabrina kicked the gate fence shut behind them.

"Speak for yourself. That was awesome!"

Sabrina punched his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Puck rubbed his shoulder.

"I think you know." Sabrina hit him again.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"What took so long with the lesson today?" Veronica asked as Sabrina and Puck came down the stairs.

"There were several 'unexpected complications'." Sabrina explained.

"Oh, there were?" Uncle Jake's eyes twinkled.

"Yep." Puck headed for the fridge.

"Like?" Henry prompted.

"Well..." Sabrina began.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Hey, all of my readers! Sorry it took me so loong to put this up. I just couldn't make myself work on it, and I'm failing astronomy. So, you know what that means. Extra work.

So, in the face of needing to make stuff for a craft sale and studying for science, updates will be reduced to twice a week. And further cutbacks might be made, if I ever get the fair beef I want.

Anyway, special thanks to Molly, who requested this chapter! I didn't go back to the renessance(I have absolutely no idea how you spell that), but I hope you like it any way!

Here are some answers to some guest reviews:

Cynthia Darling: Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing so much! I'm going to do you're story idea in a two-shot next. I'm not going to make Carly that much like I think you are. She needs some cryptic, strange personality mixed with her bouncy self. So, thanks for the idea! And your Halloween costume sounded cool. I hope you had fun. That lady with the 'are you honest' question was funny! No one has ever said anything like that to me.

ICE QUEEN: I'll definitely use you're ideas. I know that it will be fun. Thanks for the suggestion! Can't wait to do them!

I have no luck: Oh, Happy Birthday! I hope it was fun. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Guest: I'm glad you didn't find any grammar errors. And, believe me, there's going to be plenty of Puckabrina coming up if I know these requesters! :)

Amy: The reply to your review is above. Sorry, that was dumb. I should've just put your name above!

Puck and Kyo: I have no idea what Daphne and Pinnochino's ship name would be. Give me a while, and I'll get back to you. :) And, for your review to chapter 2(Zoo), Bassil is adorable! I hope someone makes a request for him(hint, hint). And, for your review to chapter 3, who doesn't like Puck? I don't have any crush on him. If I actually knew him, I'd definately try to kill him. So, there you go.

Okay, so as a new feature, every Sunday, I'm going to try to have a book recommendation and question for you guys! I'm going to be trying to figure out your personalities fom your answers.

Book Recommendation of the Week: Summer Pony by Jean Slaughter Doty. This book is sweet, but short. I'd give it 3 out of 5 stars.

Question of the Week: What did you go as for Halloween, and what did you do in celebration?

I welcome requests! I want to hear from you, so write in!

And all ya' requesterin' guests know what to do!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	18. The New Girl, Part 1

The New Kid

Sabrina shifted in her hard, molded, plastic desk chair. Seriously, was there some rule against comfortable chairs in home room? Or any classroom come to think of it.

It looked like it, Sabrina thought, looking around at her classmates as they waited for the teacher. All of them were either sitting on their coats and sweatshirts, or standing as they talked to each other. Just went to show how bad the sitting optionns were if a kid would rather stand than sit.

The classroom door squeaked noisely as it opened. The home room teacher, Mrs. Strante, clicked in in her high-heels. Sabrina sat up straight and instantly regretted it as her tailbone dug into the seat. Sabrina ignored it though, her attention fixed on the girl Mrs. Strante had just lead in.

The girl had long, beautiful dark hair that any girl would want. She was small and tanned, and her tawney brown eyes were slightly magnified by her black framed glasses. She glanced aound the classroom nervously as students grudingly headed back to their desks, and then shuffled her sneakered feet.

"Class," Mrs. Strante called out in her 'I'm-teacher-and-don't-you-forget-it-mister' voice. "This is Carly Call. She's transferring here from New York City Institution for Brighter Children." Mrs. Strante paused a moment to let the new information sink in. "Carly, do you want to tell us about yourself?"

Carly Call looked like she didn't want to tell anyone anything, but she looked up frrom her shoe laces. "Hi. I'm Carly." She whispered.

"What was that?" Mrs. Strante asked.

Carly frowned slightly and blushed, then repeated, "Hi, I'm Carly." She looked back down at her shoes. Silence filled the room.

"Is there anything else you would like us to know?" Mrs. Strante asked.

"No." Carly looked the teacher in the eye.

Sabrina grinned. She liked this girl already.

"Oh." Mrs. Strante was clearly taken slightly aback at the frankness of the answer. "Okay then. Go find a seat. There's one next to Sabrina, the blonde girl in the middle aisle."

"Thanks." Carly said, and walked over to the empty desk next to Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled and waved at her.

Carly blinked, but managed to smile and wave back.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"I'm Sabrina Grimm." Sabrina introduced herself as she shoved books into her backpack.

"Nice to meet you. You know who I am, right?" Carly grinned, stacking papers into a folder.

"Nope. I didn't pay any attention in class." Sabrina grinned back.

"Hey, Grimm!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yeah, Robin?"

Puck loped into the classroom and waved at Mrs. Strante. "Nothing. We have next class together."

Sabrina groaned. "Don't remind me. Who decided to put you in my biology class? In fact, who decided to make me take biology this early in the morning in the first place?"

Puck shrugged.

"Very helpful." Sabrina rolled her eyes again.

Carly giggled.

Puck leaped three feet in the air. "Ahh!"

Sabrina doubled over laughing.

"What?" Puck demanded self-contiously.

"Nothing. Not anything like Robin Goodfellow being scared out of his wits by a girl's giggle." Sabrina snorted.

"At least I have wits!"

"Had wits. Past tense." Sabrina swung her backpack over her shoulder. "What's your next class?" She asked Carly.

"Um," Carly consulted her planner. "Algebra."

Sabrina made a face. "When do you have lunch?"

Carly looked over her planner again. "Fifth period."

"Great, so do both of us." Sabrina said. "Want to sit with us?"

Carly nodded.

"Okay, look for table eight. We'll be there." Sabrina waved.

The late bell rang.

"Shoot." Sabrina muttered. "See you later!" She called to Carly, and took off running down the hall.

"Hey, Grimm! Hold up!" Puck raced after her.

Carly grabbed her book bag and headed down the hall in the opposite direction. She blinked. Great. She had made some new friends. Now, if only she could find her next classroom without getting mad at anyone. She hated what came with anger. Beng a human girl was so much more convient than the alternative.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Ugh." Sabrina sat down with her bagged lunch.

"What are you moaning about? Last class was awesome, and we even made it to biology on time today." Puck plunked down beside her with his brown paper grocery bag.

Sabrina glanced at his bag. "I still can't believe you can eat that much of that stuff Granny makes."

Puck opened his Martin's bag and poked through the contents. "Speak for yourself. The Old Lady's food is good."

Sabrina reluctantly opened her smaller verison of a brown paper bag lunch and looked inside. "Want mine?" She asked.

"Sure." Puck held out his hand.

Sabrina handed him the food.

"Wait a minute. Did you eat anything yet today?" Puck asked.

Sabrina nodded.

"And what was that?"

"A banana."

"When?"

"Breakfast." She admitted.

Puck shoved the lunch back. "Eat it." He commanded.

"Why?" Sabrina grumbled, poking at the bag.

"Because the Old Lady and Mom already worry enough about you." Puck used his nicknames for Sabrina's grandmother and mother.

"Why do you care?" Sabrina grouched, picking at a black substance resembling jell-o in a bowl.

"I told you." Puck wolfed down his tupperware bowl of the black glunk.

"I don't like you." Sabrina muttered resentfully, looking for a edible item in the bag of horror.

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't that your friend?" Puck pointed to the brown haired girl with glasses surveying the tables, lunch tray in hands, nervousment written all over her face like fairy-tale accounts recorded by Daphne into her diary.

Sabrina waved to Carly. A smile of relief spread across her face and she jogged to their table.

"Hey." She sat down.

"Hey." Sabrina said, and pushed aside her food. Puck shot her the evil eye. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

Carly giggled, and started eating.

"So what do you think of Ferry Port Landing High School?" Sabrina asked.

Carly swallowed her mouthful of food and grimaced. "I know the food here is awful."

Sabrina shrugged. "No worse than anywhere else." She looked wistfully at the Meatloaf Surprise on Carly's plate.

"You eaten alot of bad food?" Carly asked, forking more creamed corn into her mouth.

"You don't know the half of it." Sabrina shot a look at her lunch.

"You should eat that." Puck mentioned, looking up from another huge bowlful of stuff.

"Why should you care?" Sabrina asked.

"And The Old Lady's cooking is good. Some of the best food ever." Puck slurped some noodles.

"Okay, so one of you is telling me the food is disgusting, and the other swears it's good. Who am I supposed to believe?" Carly swallowed another mouthful of food.

Sabrina reached into her bag and pulled out the black glunk. "Decide for yourself." She placed the container in front of Carly.

Carly reached out her fork and managed to scoop some of the substance onto it. She carefully lifted the fork to her mouth, and tasted.

"Gluuh!" She spat it onto a napkin. "Eew!"

"I know." Sabrina nodded sympathetically.

"So is it good or bad?" Puck asked.

Both Sabrina and Carly stared at him.

"Definately bad." They choursed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Where do you live?" Carly asked as Sabrina, Puck and she left the school for the day.

"Us? We live outside of town, pretty far away." Sabrina skipped down the school steps.

"Really? Do your parents drive you?"

Sabrina glanced nervously at Puck. He shrugged, clearly saying that this was her problem.

"We get a ride." Sabrina smiled at her.

"Oh." Carly said.

"Where do you live?" Sabrina asked.

Carly grinned. "801 Broad Street, Ferry Port Landing."

"You live there? I thought someone was already in that house." Sabrina was surprised. 801 Broad Street housed the Little Match Girl, another Everafter.

"Yeah, She's an old family friend." Carly nodded.

"Oh." Sabrina wondered how much Carly knew about fairy tales.

Puck looked up at the sky. It was grey and cloudy, and threatening. "Grimm, Mom wants us back early, remember?" He invented a cover story for them.

"Mom? You two are siblings?" Carly looked surprised.

"No." Sabrina kicked Puck's shin. "This idiot lives in my house, and he calls my mother Mom. We aren't related. At all."

"Oh." Carly smiled. "I have to get home too. It looks like it's going to rain."

Sabrina nodded. "See you tomorrow?" She asked.

Carly grinned. "Yep."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"I get creepy feelings around her." Puck mentioned as they flew over the woods on the way back to Granny's house.

"Who?" Sabrina looked up from the book she had been reading.

"Her. Carlotta Caal, or whatever her name was."

"It's Carly Call. And why?"

"I don't know. She just creeps me out." Puck dodged around a huge pine tree.

"That's dumb." Sabrina stated, but she closed her book.

"No, really! She feels like she's hiding some huge secret, and no one is ever allowed to find it out. Plus, she didn't like the Old Lady's cooking."

Sabrina thought about it. Carly had sometimes looked around, and she had turned really bright and muttered 'no' to herself when someone had pushed her in the hall.

"You're right." Sabrina decided.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what are we going to do?" Puck asked in exasperation.

Sabrina thought about it for a second. "We wait and see what happens." She decided.

"That's dumb." Puck grouched.

"No, it's informative. What if we just charched into action? We'd look really stupid if we were wrong."

Puck frowned. "Fine." He agreed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

For a couple of weeks, Sabrina and Puck kept a close eye on Carly. They took turns watching her in the halls, sitting beside her in class, and they were careful to keep an eye on her during lunch.

Sabrina was good enough at sneaking that Carly never caught her. Puck, on the other hand, was too poplular with the girls.

"Robin!" A red head squealed.

"Shoot." Puck muttered, and ran away from his job for the third time that day. Like this, he would never learn anything about Carly.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"This is hard." Puck whined at lunch about three weeks after they had started following Carly around.

Sabrina glanced over at him.

"No, really! Ten girls pounced on me today. And they were all wearing pointy high-heels and bright red lipstick! It was like a herd of vampires were clinging to me. And they wouldn't leave!" Puck protested, shoveling squid salad into his mouth.

"That awful?" Sabrina asked, digging for her peanut butter sandwitch.

"Worse! One of them kissed me!"

Sabrina's head snapped up.

Puck shoved one of his sandwitches into his mouth. "Whr?" He mumbled around it.

"Nothing." Sabrina said.

"Hey." Carly sat down beside her.

"Hey." Sabrina grinned.

"Hnm." Puck made an effort to make contact with the world outside of his sandwitch.

"What are we doing for English?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, what is it? I wasn't paying attention." Puck had somehow managed to swallow his glob of food.

Sabrina sighed. "You know, if I didn't pay attention during class, we'd all flunk."

"We know." Carly and Puck choursed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"So we've been observing-"

"Spying." Puck inserted.

"We've been obseerving Carly for a month now. What have we learned?" Sabrina asked.

"She doesn't like the cafeteria food." Puck stated.

"No, something useful." Sabrina glared at him. The two of them were alone n the house, the rest of the Grimms out grocery shopping. It was a big job with as large a family as Granny Relda managed to cook for.

"Whenever she gets shoved or teased, she turns bright red and runs away."

"So, she's either a drama queen, which we both know she isn't, or she has self-esteem issues." Sabrina decided.

"No, she doesn't. She waved her her report card in my face for a half hour yesterday." Puck shot down Sabrina's deduction.

"Well, then, you solve it, Mr. Smarty." Sabrina huffed.

"Nope. That's what you're for. I just frustrate you." Puck smirked.

"Okay, how about you make the deductions, and I frustrate you?" Sabrina offered.

"Deal." Puck grinned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Half an hour later, Sabrina was close to throttling him. "That's ridiculous!" She snorted.

"Really? Maybe she hates people who aren't blonde." Puck suggested.

"She's not blonde." Sabrina pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe she hates people."

"She gets along fine with us." Sabrina grouched.

"She gets along fine with me. You're just an add-on." Puck insisted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

~The Sisters Grimm~

"See you guys tomorrow!" Carly chirped as the three of them went in their seperate directions for the rest of the day.

"Yep. See you tomorrow." Sabrina grinned.

Puck glanced a grin back at her. "See ya."

Sabrina and Puck walked to the outskirts of town, careful not to let any of their class mates see them. It would be kind of hard to explain about their ride

Once they had passed the bakery, the last shop in the two-bit town, Puck grinned over at Sabrina. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I must fly!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That was only funny the first time."

"Says you!"

"Yep. Start fluttering those wings, Fairy Boy."

"Sure." Puck scooped her up under one arm and took off.

Sabrina wriggled.

"Stop that." Puck readjusted his grip around her waist.

"This is uncomfortable." She complained.

"Do you want to walk?"

"No." Sabrina admitted.

"There you go." Puck smirked.

"Stuff it." Sabrina muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Neither of them talked anymore for a few minutes until Sabrina pointed down.

"Hey, what's that?"

Puck squinted. "Call me crazy, but it looks like a tiger."

"You're crazy." Sabrina responded immediatly. "What would a tiger be doing out here, in Ferry Port Landing?"

"No, I'm serious. Look!" Puck did a nose dive.

Sabrina stared. "It's a tiger." She stated disbelievingly.

"Told you." Puck gloated.

"Get closer." Sabrina demanded.

"What?"

"Get closer." Sabrina repeated, her eyes glued to the thing below.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe."

Puck shook his head in defeat, and made another drop.

Sabrina stopped squinting. Her eyes widened. "Um, Puck?"

Puck looked down at her, surprised that she sounded so uncertain. Grimm was never uncertain. "What?"

Sabrina craned her neck to look up at him. "That tiger just turned into Carly Call."

"Really? That's so cool!" Puck grinned.

"No, not cool." Sabrina slapped his arm, the only place on him she could reasonably reach. "Who is she?"

"How should I know?" Puck flashed another grin. "But I can find out." He swooped even closer.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina hissed.

"Getting a closer look." He replied, dodging behind a tree.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"Okay." Puck smirked, and sped up until they were ten feet behind Carly. "Yo, Carly!"

The tiger/girl spun around to face them. "Wha- how?"

Sabrina strugggled in Puck's grasp.

"What?" He asked.

"Let me down." She demanded.

"Okay." Puck dropped her five feet to the ground, where her face buried itself in the forest floor.

"Puck!" Sabrina sat up and spat leaves out of her mouth.

Puck giggled.

"So, anyway," Sabrina tried to maintain her dignity, and faced Carly. "What are you doing here?"

Carly looked surprised. "Who are you?"

Sabrina was startled. She glanced at Puck. He shrugged. "Um," Sabrina looked back over at Carly, "I'm Sabrina Grimm. You know, the girl you've been friends with for a month?"

"Grimm?" Carly realized what her friend's last name was.

"Uh-huh."

"Sweet! I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Puck asked suspiciously.

Carly took a deep breath. "Because I can turn into a tiger, and someone gave me a message for a Puck."

~The Sisters Grimm~

So, as you can see, I don't have much imagination when it comes to cliffhangers. It's almost exactly like the one I used for Halloween Fun. Oh, well.

To everyone who wished me luck in the library story contest(mentioned a few chapters back), thank you! I won first place in my age group.

A shout out to Cynthia Darling, who requested this two-shot. I hope it's everything you wanted, and maybe a little more!

Some answers to reviews:

Cynthia Darling: Yeah, I thought that Puck banging his head into a door frame was pretty funny too. And I'm proud of me for 17 chapters too! Sorry this reply to your review is so short. It's late where I live, and I want to get some sleep. See you next chapter, when I continue this!

I have no luck: Robin Hood, huh? Pretty cool costume!

Molly: Glad you liked the last chapter! I'll do your request, but I've got a few banked up right now, so it'll take me a while to get to it. Sorry!

Amy: Sure I'll make them meet in a different way. Just, give me some time. It's going to take me a while.

That's all reviews answered!

Okay, until further notice, I am no longer taking requests. I have numerous ones backed up in line, and I won't take anymore requests until they're done, just because I like to have my chapters out before the reqesters forget that they ever requested anything. Sorry, everyone!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	19. The New Girl, Part 2

New Girl, part 2

"We kind of know about the whole tiger transformation thing already." Sabrina shrugged.

"Oh." Carly shuffled her feet. "I was looking for your family." She explained to Sabrina. "It's just easier to travel in my... Other form."

Sabrina nodded. Many of the transforming everafters claimed that it was much easier to travel in their animal form than their human form.

"Hello? Are you guys forgetting something?" Puck asked in exasperation.

"What?" Sabrina turned to him.

"The message?"

"Oh."

Carly looked around at everything but him. "Um, I don't know how to put this, but I don't know who it's from."

"So, where did you get it?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. I opened Sharli's mail box one day, and found a note adressed to me. It just said that my parents love me, and to tell the Prince of Faerie that he needs to go home. He needs to sort stuff out." Carly said.

"Who's Sharli?" Sabrina asked.

"The Little Match Girl."

"So you know about fairy tales."

"Uh-huh." Carly nodded.

"And do you have any idea why it wasn't delivered to me?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was supposed to find the Grimms, and they would have The Prince of Faerie, and they would help me find my parents."

"You don't now who your mom and Dad are?" Sabrina asked increduosly.

"No." Carly looked Sabrina in the eye."According to Sharli, I was born with some stupid curse, and I wasn't allowed to grow up with my parents due to some clause in the curse. The witch who made it up said that if I grew up without my family, I could defeat the curse she gave me."

"You have any clue what the whole curse thing is?" Puck put in.

"No?" Carly muttered.

"Oh." Puck rolled his eyes.

"So what was the message for Puck again?" Sabrina asked.

"I told you, he has to go home and sort out some stuff." Carly said.

"That's not so bad." Sabrina nodded. "Want to come home with us? We can get started on your parents."

Carly's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Sabrina nodded. "And so that Puck can call his mom." She added.

"Shut up!" Puck scowled.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Oh my, Sabrina. Who is this?" Granny asked, looking up from her diaster for the night's meal tto see Sabrina, Puck, and Carly troup in.

"This is Carly Call. She's the friend I told you about." Sabrina smiled at her grandmother.

"Oh, so this is Carly?" Granny didn't wait for Carly to answer. "It's so nice to meet you, liebling."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grimm." Carly smiled back.

"Call me Relda." Granny smiled.

"Hey, Mom, I think that the pasta's done." Henry entered the kitchen, wering his reading glasses and carrying a legal pad.

"Oh, my. Can you get that for me?" Granny asked not looking up from her chopping.

"Sure, Mom." Henry headed for the stove. "Hey kids. How was school?"

"Fine." Sabrina pushed Carly forwards. "This is Carly, the friend I told you about."

"Oh, hey nice to meet you, Carly." Henry grinned over his houlder as he drained the spagetti.

"Hello Mr. Grimm." Carly waved.

"Don't call me Mr. Grimm. It sounds bad." Uncle Jake bounced in from the living room. "I'm Jake." He hooked an arm around his brother. "And this is Henry."

Henry put the pot of pasta back on the stove. "And, I wish you wouldn't do that while I'm carrying something hot."

"Mm-hmm." Jake nodded. "Whatever. Do you have a lead on that case yet?"

"No. Watch your mouth." Henry jerked his head towards the kids in the doorway. "And, why don't you take care of some of it if it's so important?"

"Hank, Hank. Must I remind you of how this works? You figure it out, I do the fun stuff." Jake grinned.

"And Carly knows about fairy tales. So you don't have to be so hushy-hushy." Sanbrina rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. I taught you that trick." Henry snorted athis daughter.

"Yup. And I use it daily." Sabrina grinned. "Carly, want to go up to my room? We can get started."

"Started on what?" Jake asked.

"Oh. Carly's looking for her parents, and I was going to help her."

"Sabrina, why didn't you mention that beore?" Henry asked.

"Because I didn't think of it?"

"Whatever. While you guys sort this out, I'm calling Mom. Not your mom, my mom." Puck added.

"Have a nice conversation!" Sabrina called.

"Shut it, Grimm!"

Sabrina sniggered, hearing the beeping that indicated that the phone was being dialed.

"Sabrina," Henry intoned.

"Yeah, Dad?" Sabrina turned to him.

"Why don't you and Carly get started?"

"Oh! Right!" Sabrina said, and scooped up her books. "Come on, Carly."

"Woof!"

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Okay, so you know nothing of who your parents are, or what your curse is?" Sabrina uncapped her pen and set it on the paper pad in front of her.

Carly nodded.

"Okay, then. What do you know?" Sabrina started scribbling furiously what they knew at that point. "Anything might help, like your age, where you were born, what you like to do, anything!"

"Oh, okay. I'm 15, born November 12, 1996. I think I was born in New York General Hospital."Carly said.

"Um-hum. Keep going." Sabrina jotted down her notes.

"Uh, I'm definately full everafter, because I've never gotten sick, and I stopped growing at 6 and started again at 8." Carly scratched the side of her head.

"Keep going." Sabrina motioned.

"My parents knew the Little Match Girl for a long time , I'm guesing from what Sharli's told me. And I kind of like to eat a lot. And I like helping other people." Carly hesitated.

Sabrina nodded. "What'd you stop for? Keep talking."

"Um, okay? I like most food, and I'm 5'2", and I think I have African and French origins. I like reading, texting, sleeping, and writing." She paused again.

"That's good. Our interogation is overr for now." Sabrina closed the notebook. "Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head ruefully. "I get really intense while I'm on a case."

"Hey, no problem. I like intense right now." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, so did I when my parents went missing." Sabrina smiled back.

"Your parents?" Carly looked amazed.

"Yeah, but as you can see, we got them back." Sabrina grinned.

"Hey, kids! Supper!" Veronica's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Coming!" Sabrina called back. "See?" She said.

"Yep. It must feel great." Carly sighed.

"It does. And when you get your parents back, you'll know it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just smile and tell Granny her cooking is wonderful."

Carly sniffed the air and grimaced. "That might bbe a little hard."

Sabrina laughed.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked, sitting down at the table. She glanced at the empty seat beside her.

"You know, I'm not sure. He talked on the phone with his mother for a while, and there was a bunch of shouting, and something about marriage at 18. Then he ran out the door." Granny ladled out the pasta as she talked. "But I'm sure it's nothing. You know how he is."

Sabrina nodded. "Drama queen to the end." She was just enjoying the idea that her meel might not be ruined by the Trickster King for once.

"You want to stay over night?" She turned to Carly.

"Sure! Let me call Sharli first." Carly grinned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

"Good morning, Sabrina. How was your sleepover?" Veronica turned from the pancakes on the stove to smile at her daughter.

"Loads of fun." Sabrina grinned. "Did Puck make it back yet?"

"No, actually." A slight frown creased Veronica's forehead. "I wouldn't worry, though, Sabrina. He'll come home."

"You're right." Sabrina nodded. "He'll be back to be a pain in the butt."

"Hey, Sabrina. Can I talk to you?" Henry popped his head into the kitchen.

"Sure, Dad." Sabrina stood up and followed him into the living room.

"Sabrina, last night at dinner, you two said that Carly could turn into a tiger, right?"

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"And she has the same hair, eyes, and skin that Momma does, right?"

"Yep."

"I think I know who her parents are." Henry whispered.

"Really?"

"Yuh-huh. Recently, Momma and her husband, the Hungry Tiger, called me to ask us to keep an eye out for their daughter. They had sent her away from them when she was born because of the curse on the family. She was raised by a family friend, but they didn't knnow where the friend had gone. So, Carly Call must be their daughter!"

"Wow. Great detective work, Dad."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's go tell Carly where she's going." Sabrina grinned.

~The Sisters Grimm~

And so, the case of Carly call was ended. She went to live with her parents in Faerie, but she and Sabrina emailed and called each other regularly.

Puck didn't come back until ten years later, when he crashed Sabrina's wedding. But all in all, everyone lived happily ever after.

~The Sisters Grimm~

Special thanks to Cynthia Darling for requesting this two-shot! I know the ending was way weak, but I just wanted to get it out. Sorry this was so bad.

A few answers to reviews:

Silverwombat: Hey, glad you like my story so much. Sorry it took me forever and a half to update. :)

Amy: I think I just ruined my reputation. I didn't update for over a week, and this chapter was weak. Glad you like the story so much, though!

Molly: Puckabrina is everywhere! And I think more is to come, though I'm not sure.

I have no luck: I didn't really go as anything for Halloween. I just put on my favorite coat. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Cynthia Darling: When It's 9:28 at your house, it's 12:28 at mine. And I'm glad, an I mean really glad, that you loved the chapter so much! It was so much fun to write! This one, I just got so sidetracked, and felt I had to get this done today. Sorry, this is one of the worst endings I've ever written.

And, the recommendation of the week is: Sonny with a Chance!

This is a two season tv series from disney, but with some sweet and cute romance. I didn't like the first three of the first season, or the last two of the second season(seriously. Don't watch season 2, episodes 2 and 26. They ruin the whole show.). You can find all of the episodes on YouTube.

And, last of all, I have an announcement: there are only going to be four more chapters on this story. Stop screaming! And staring. And glaring. I just don't want to do this story anymore. I'm going to try sommething new, though. Don't worry, I'll still be writing and posting. Just not on this anymore. The last four chapters will fill in some last requests, and then this story will be marked as complete. Sorry, everyone.

And, signing out.

'Til next chapter! -The Irish Lass 


	20. Three Kisses

The Three Kisses

Goldilocks sighed, and looked around. She may have let go of Henry months ago, but it was still al ittle hard to walk around Rome as if he had never existed.

Goldi glanced up at the Basilica. Months ago, she dreamed of standing here. Now, she just wanted to go home and have a hot cup of cocoa, and watch a chick flick.

And why couldn't she? Goldi realized. She could do that, if she wanted. For the first time that day, she smiled. No one was going to boss her around, and no one could stop her. She turned away from the huge building, intent on some hot, comforting drink, a movie, and a good warm robe at home.

"Oh!" Goldi gasped, as her face hit a white t-shirt and she fell to the ground.

"Miss, are you okay?" A pair of warm brown eyes looked down at her. Brown eyes set into a tanned face, with a five o'clock shadow. Goldi decided right off that they were very agreeable eyes.

"Yes." She smiled up at him.

The stranger crouched down beside her and helped her up. "Are you sure?" He asked, making sure she had her purse and both shoes.

"Yes, I'm quite certain." Goldi smiled again.

"Let me get you lunch as an apology?" The stranger asked.

"No, there was nothing to be sorry about." Goldi couldn't help smiling at his slightly optimistic tone and worried expression. She thought it was adorable.

"Still, may I?" He asked.

"If you insist." Goldi pretended to sigh. The stranger grinned down at her.

~Goldi's Life~

Over their lunch under a bright red umbrella, Goldi learned several things about the hansome stranger. One, he was sweet. How many complete strangers offer to treat a girl to lunch because she had knocked into him? And, his name was Alan Dirk. He was an everafter, Goldi decided, and had asked him what he knew of fairy tales. Turned out he knew who she was after a few guesses, and he was from the Lead Soldier. What was more, he liked pizza, with extra cheese and his favorite color was blue. Goldi would have known more, except he kept turning th conversation back to focuse on her. It was sweet.

"So," Alan said, tossing his trash into a nearby can, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Hmm, maybe." Goldi smiled. She was doing alot of it today, around him.

"Unless, you need a guide?" Alan looked down at his shuffling feet.

Goldi nodded. "Yes, please. I don't know much about Rome." So much for her movie and cocoa. She didin't mind. Alan was too much fun to be around with.

~Goldi's Life~

"I guess today's over." Goldi sighed, leaning against Alan's shoulder. They were on a park bench, in a park, looking at the stars.

"Yeah, guess so." Alan sighed, too.

"I've got to go home." Goldi grumbled, but she didn't move her head from its comfortable position against Alan's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Alan didn't move either.

"Now, come on, let's go to our seperate houses." Goldi grouched and stood up.

Alan heaved himself to his feet. "Sure, anything you say, Mi'Lady."

Goldi laughed softly.

"You want to do this again tomorrow?"Alan asked hopefully.

Goldi nodded enthusiastically. "There's so much left to see!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at ten?"

Goldi made a face. "Eight?" She proposed.

"You're on." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Alan looked around nervously at the abandoned park. Then he leaned closer to Goldi and gave her a swift peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow!" He murmured, before turning around and walking away.

Goldi stared after him. He had kissed her. She put a hand up to her lips, and touched them gently. A grin split her face. What would tomorrow bring?

~Goldi's Life~

Five years later, Goldi and Alan were sitting outside of a small cafe in Paris. They were celebrating five years dating, and Goldi was hoping that soon they wouldn't just be dating, but she'd be planning a huge ceremony and a large party with her boyfriend.

Alan looked over at her. "What's got you so bedazzled? I thought you had been here before?" He asked.

"Yes, but everything is so beautiful." She beamed at him.

"Isn't it, though?" He smiled at her.

"Uh-huh, look, books, scarfs, bright colors-" She started.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I was looking at you, Ray of Sunlight." Alan used his affectionate nickname for her.

Goldi blushed, and smiled even wider.

"Which is why," Alan slid out of his chair onto one knee, and held out a small satin box. "I'm begging you to marry me. I can't imagine what life would be without you. Please say yes." He begged.

Goldi sprang out of her chair and hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Alan was at a loss for words. Instead, he just kissed her.

~Goldi's Life~

Goldi looked into the full length mirror one last time. Her hair was wonderful, her dress white, and she looked perfect, even by her standards.

"Hey, Goldi." A rap sounded at the door, and Alan's father came in. "You ready to do this thing?" He asked.

Goldi nodded, and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Ready as I'll ever be."

~Goldi's Life~

The ceremony passed in a blur. All Goldi heard was "You may now kiss the bride." And that kiss, the one that signified teir entire love for each other, was absolutely perfect.

~Goldi's Life~

A big thanks to Ice Queen, who requested this chapter! You probably forgot yyou did it, I took so long, but I did remember it. I hope you like it!

Answers to Reviews:

I have no luck: Believe me, it was hard to decide to stop this, but I'm not feeling the joy as much anymore. I'll definately write another different story, one with plot, but I'm taking a long vacation from one-shots.

Cynthia Darling: Aww, now I feel like I messed up your day by stopping this. And one-shot's won't be back from me for a long time. I need a break, about a couple month's worth. Don't worry, I'll still be writing, just something with plot and adventure. And you telling me my ending was weak wasn't mean at all. It was very true, and I'm sorry it was so disappointing.

And, as further news, for anyone who may have missed it, I'm quiting More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms. Three more chapters, than I will put this story up as complete. Sorry everyone.

And, since I updated yesterday, no more news.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


End file.
